A Shot in the Dark
by GAugust
Summary: Bo and Luke have an argument setting into motion a series of events that they'll both regret. Chapters will be written alternating from Luke and Bo's points of view.
1. A Little Guilt Is A Good Thing

Disclaimer: This story was written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters from The Dukes of Hazzard do not belong to me.

March 2007

Gia August

**A Shot in the Dark **

A hopeful attempt at something

**Chapter One**

**A Little Guilt Is A Good Thing**

**Luke**

I regretted my words even as they were coming out of my mouth but that didn't stop me. I was too dang mad. I knew what I was saying was hurtful and untrue but I kept on spewing them words anyway. And, to be honest, it was probably the reason I said them. The fact that I had been half out of my mind with worry, ain't no good excuse to justify them either.

I saw the hurt in Bo's eyes before it was quickly replaced by anger. And once we got going insulting each other, there was no stopping us. That was until Uncle Jesse stepped in and threatened to take both of us over his knee and whup us good if we didn't stop. That was usually enough to put an end to it right then and there. It's been some time since he actually followed through on that particular threat but I ain't quite certain that he wouldn't actually do it if we got him riled enough. That surely is something I don't want to experience ever again. It would be too dang humiliating. At least I had the good sense to shut my mouth.

For a change, Bo showed the same good sense and listened to Uncle Jesse without arguing. The two of us stood there glaring at each other until Bo stormed off, slamming the kitchen door shut behind him. Uncle Jesse gave me that look of his that clearly let me know that he was disappointed in me. I looked down at the floor as I shoved my hands in the back pockets of my jeans. He can still make me feel like a bad little boy. Not that "bad" would've been his word. He always told us that we weren't bad although we may have done a bad thing. But it's as good a word as any to describe how that look made me feel—maybe guilty and ashamed would do too. He shook his head at me and then went out the door without saying another word. Uncle Jesse could express more in what he didn't say than most men could in what they did say.

I was left standing in the kitchen all by myself feeling about as low as you can possibly get. Bo was mad at me. Uncle Jesse was disappointed in me. The only one who wasn't upset with me was Daisy and that was most likely because she wasn't home. She didn't like to take sides when Bo and me fought but I knew she wouldn't be happy with me either. And I was both mad and disappointed in myself. I decided that I better go find Bo and make it right with him. I needed to apologize for all the things I said.

As I stepped out on the back porch, I heard the roar of the General Lee's engine. I hurried down the steps just in time to see the General's taillights and a wake of dust as Bo accelerated and quickly sped down the dirt road. That was Bo for you—always making a quick exit when we had a fight. He wasn't one to stick around after we got into it. He needed time to cool off by himself. If it were up to me, we'd fight it out till we settled it then and there but that wasn't my cousin.

When I saw Uncle Jesse in the yard, I yelled to him, "I'm gonna take the truck and go find Bo."

Just as I was climbing into the driver's seat of the old pickup, Uncle Jesse grabbed hold of my arm. He said, "You ain't going nowhere, boy. Give Bo a chance to settle down. I don't want you two getting into it again without me there to referee if need be."

"I ain't gonna fight with him, Uncle Jesse. I want to apologize for the things I said."

"Well, that's good," he said. "I'm glad to hear you came to your senses but I think it's best if you give him some time and space to settle down. That's how Bo is. You may be sorry now but that don't erase what you said. It was mean, Luke."

I hung my head in shame knowing that Uncle Jesse was right. When he saw how terrible I felt, he took pity on me. He smiled slightly and gently said, "That don't mean he ain't gonna forgive you, 'cause he will. He loves you and he always will."

When I didn't look up, Uncle Jesse pulled me into a hug that I was grateful for. I quickly returned it. He said, "A little guilt is a good thing, Lukas, but don't let it eat you up. Fix things with Bo and then put it all behind you."

"Yes, sir. I will," I answered sincerely with determination.

"Good boy," he said. "I was heading for the truck myself when you tried to beat me to it. I promised Mrs. Jacobson that I'd come by this afternoon to fix her door. It's hard for her being all alone out there. I'll be back shortly. Meanwhile, you get the chores done while you're waiting for Bo to get back."

"Yes, sir," I answered.

Uncle Jesse smiled at me and patted my back before climbing into his truck. He made me feel just a little bit better.

The old pickup didn't kick up quite as much dust as the General Lee but then Uncle Jesse was in no hurry. When he was gone, I sat down on the pack steps, elbows on my knees and head in my hands. I hoped Bo wouldn't stay away too long. I really did hate it when we were at odds. I sat there for a long time thinking about how I managed to mess things up so badly.


	2. Trading Insults

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Trading Insults **_

_**Luke**_

It was the first week of March. The weather was trying to decide whether it wanted to be the end of winter or the beginning of spring. It kept swinging back and forth between warm days and cold days. Today winter was winning. The sky was overcast and it didn't look like we'd be seeing the sun anytime soon. It was pretty cold for Georgia, only around fifty degrees in the daytime. Nights were colder.

The day started off fine. After finishing our morning chores, Bo and me drove to town in the General Lee with Bo behind the wheel as usual. Ever since he learned to drive, he's been racing me to the driver's seat. Most times I just let him drive. We were having a nice ride with no sign of Roscoe to slow us down, or speed us up more likely as we tried to out maneuver him.

Unexpectedly, Bo turned off the main road that crossed the river and onto the dirt one that ran beside it. I asked, "Where're you going?"

My cousin smiled at me and said, "I thought we'd take the more scenic route and fly across the river."

"We ain't jumping the river today," I said firmly.

"Come on, Luke. We do it all the time and it'll save us fifteen minutes."

"We ain't in no hurry, Bo. Turn around so we can take the bridge."

Bo frowned at me. "Where's your sense of adventure, cousin?"

"My sense of adventure has been replaced by my sense of survival. It's too dangerous, Bo. All the rain we've been having lately has got the river running hard. It's too wide to jump."

"I can do it."

"No you can't so turn around." When Bo didn't respond, I said in my best Uncle Jesse impression, "I mean it, Bo. We ain't jumping it today. No arguments."

"You ain't no fun, Luke Duke," Bo said as he pulled the General around. "You're as cautious as an old lady."

"That's how she got to be an old lady," I answered.

Bo laughed. "I guess you got a point there."

When we got into Hazzard, Bo dropped me off at Cooter's garage. I had promised to spend the day helping Cooter. He'd gotten backed up with work and Bo and me sure did owe him more than a favor or two. He was always towing us, making repairs on the General and providing new parts that we were always promising to pay for the next week. We did our best to make good on those payments but our bill was always racing ahead of us. The least I could do was help Cooter out when he needed it. We owed him that and a whole lot more.

Cooter only needed one of us to help him. Since I was the better mechanic, Bo dropped me at the garage and went off to do errands for Uncle Jesse. He said he'd pick me up at two so we could get back to the farm to finish our work and have the night free. It was Friday and we both had plans to spend the night at the Boar's Nest. Bo didn't have a date but I did. He planned on seeing what opportunities presented themselves and opportunities always presented themselves to Bo. He didn't even have to look for them, they came to him.

Bo has been friendly and outgoing ever since he was a baby. I can't say the same for me. I was a little shy as a child and I guess I still am in some ways. I don't know if it was a reaction to losing my parents so young or if it was just the way I was. I suppose it was a little of both. Anyway, I was never as open as Bo. He can walk up to any girl and start talking to her like he's known her all his life. Not that I don't get my fair share of girls but it don't come as easy. Daisy says the girls can't resist Bo's smile. It must be true because it don't take him more five minutes to be sitting down with some girl when we go out.

I had plans to meet Ellen McKay at the Boar's Nest. I'd been seeing her for about four months. She had shoulder length red hair that danced around her face and beautiful green eyes. She was sweet and caring. I felt comfortable with her and our relationship seemed to be growing. I didn't know exactly where it was going, but I was looking forward to the journey. It had been a long time since I felt this way about a girl.

At two o'clock, I stood outside of Cooter's waiting for Bo to pick me up. I wasn't surprised or concerned fifteen minutes later when Bo wasn't there yet because he often ran late, but I was getting annoyed at two-thirty when there was still no sign of him. We had a lot to do and no time to waste. I tried to get him on the CB but he wasn't answering.

By three o'clock I was getting mad, thinking that Bo had forgotten me. I tried the CB again without success. After another half hour without any word, my anger turned to worry. It wasn't like my cousin to be this late without calling. I didn't want to worry Daisy or Uncle Jesse but I had to call them to see if they knew where he was. I tried the farm first to see if maybe he had just gone home and forgotten to pick me up. It wouldn't be the first time. I talked to Uncle Jesse and he hadn't seen or heard from Bo. When I heard the worry in his voice, I reassured him that Bo would pick me up soon.

Next, I called Daisy at the Boar's Nest where she was working. She told me that Bo had stopped by around one o'clock for lunch with Lisa Devlin. The two had left together at quarter to two giving Bo enough time to drop Lisa off and pick me up on time. That was the last anyone had seen Bo. I was beginning to have my suspicions knowing that my cousin was last seen with a girl.

By four o'clock, I had waited long enough. I asked Cooter to drive me to the farm. Once back home, I could see that Uncle Jesse was very worried about Bo since he couldn't raise him on the CB either. I tried my best to reassure him but I was swinging back and forth myself between anger that he had forgotten about me and worry that something had happened to him.

Uncle Jesse went to the kitchen window and held back the curtain to look down the road for the umpteenth time in the last half hour. I didn't believe what I was saying but I said it anyway. "Uncle Jesse, you know Bo. He probably got involved doing something and lost track of time. I'm sure he'll be home soon."

The concern on my uncle's face belied his words. "I know. He'll be home any minute. No need to worry."

"I ain't worried," I said with a smile meant to lessen Uncle Jesse's concern.

But the truth was, I was worried. Very worried. I had started to imagine Bo trapped in the General Lee. He took more risks than me when it came to the General. He attempted and made some jumps that had my heart pounding in my chest. I was always afraid that one of these days we'd run out of luck and get hurt. I was even more afraid that Bo might actually attempt the impossible when I wasn't there to stop him. I really had to put my foot down this morning. The river was swollen. A jump like that was foolish and too dang dangerous. I prayed that Bo hadn't gone back to the river to attempt the jump. He liked a challenge too much. He liked to prove me wrong. I was scared to death that maybe that's just what he had done.

Before long, I convinced myself that Bo had an accident while trying to jump the river. I needed to find him. I'd start at the river although I prayed I wouldn't find him there. I told Uncle Jesse, "I'm gonna go and look for Bo. He probably lost track of time somewhere or maybe the General broke down."

Uncle Jesse nodded. "You let me know as soon as you find that boy."

"I will, Uncle Jesse."

Just as I said those words, we heard and then saw the General coming down the road. The smile on Uncle Jesse's face spoke volumes. At first I felt immeasurable relief as I watched my younger cousin climb out of the car, but as he approached us with a content smile on his face, my relief turned back to anger for all the worry and grief he put us through. I stood there with my arms folded across my chest, waiting impatiently for an explanation.

"Hi, y'all," Bo said nonchalantly as if hadn't a care in the world.

"It's good to see you, boy," my uncle answered, relieved that Bo was home.

I stood there waiting for the explanation that wasn't coming as Bo headed into the house without another word. Uncle Jesse saw the anger on my face and tried to head off a confrontation when he grabbed my arm to stop me from following Bo inside. He said, "Now Luke, give the boy a chance to explain where he's been before you go say something you'll regret."

Looking back, I sure should've listened to my uncle but my temper got the best of me. I said, "Uncle Jesse, Bo owes us an explanation after what he put us through."

"That he does," he agreed. "Give him a chance to do just that before you jump all over him."

I nodded, taking a moment to calm myself before I went into the kitchen with Uncle Jesse on my heels. Bo had poured himself a glass of milk and was sitting at the table eating a sugar cookie, clueless to the worry he had put us through which got me mad again.

"Dang it, Bo." I shouted. "Where the heck you been?"

Bo looked up at me puzzled. "You know where I've been, Luke. I did errands for Uncle Jesse. I'll get the packages from the car in a minute if that's what's bothering you."

"That ain't what's bothering me, Bo. You did those errands this morning. Where were you all afternoon when you were supposed to be picking me up at Cooter's?"

Realization seemed to finally dawn on my cousin. "Shoot, Luke. I'm sorry. I forgot all about you."

My patience was gone. "No kidding. What were you doing all afternoon while Uncle Jesse was worried sick about you?" I wasn't about to admit that I was worried sick too.

Bo hesitated like he was trying to figure out what to tell us. He finally admitted, "I met Lisa when I went into Rhuebottom's and I asked her to have lunch with me at the Boar's Nest."

"I should've known some girl was involved," I said in a tone that I admit was condescending.

"Well, that explains it," Uncle Jesse said, trying to put an end to my inquisition without success.

"That explains lunch but it don't explain where you were all afternoon," I insisted.

I could've sworn that I saw my cousin blush, probably because Uncle Jesse was there. "I offered to drive Lisa home. She wanted to show me the pond so we took a walk around it. No big deal."

No big deal! He actually said that. He spent the afternoon at the pond with Lisa Devlin while I worried. That was bad enough but Uncle Jesse shouldn't have been put through that. I was madder than ever. There was no holding back now.

"You beat everything, Bo. I swear you ain't got no brains. Never had none either. You don't ever think—not with your brain anyway. A girl's just gotta look in your direction and you can't think of nothing else. You forget about your responsibilities. All good sense goes out the door, if you had any to begin with."

I could see that my words hurt Bo but I couldn't stop myself. I kept up the relentless barrage of insults. I ain't got no excuse except to say that I had been scared that something bad had happened to Bo. That fear came out as anger.

I went on, "You've got about as much intelligence as a turnip."

The hurt I saw in Bo's eyes was quickly replaced by anger at this last insult. He shouted, "You take that back, Luke."

"Fine," I said. "I take it back. Even a small turnip has more intelligence than you."

It looked like Bo was just as mad as me now. He shouted, "You're just jealous that I can get any girl I want and you can't."

"I ain't jealous," I said. "That'll be the day I'm jealous of you."

"This is the day, 'cause you are jealous of me," Bo answered with sarcasm that matched my own. "Given a choice between me and you, ain't no girl ever gonna look twice at you, Luke. They'll choose me in a second. They always have and always will." And if that wasn't enough, he added belligerently, "Even when we were kids, I could take Aunt Martha's attention away from you any time I wanted it. I could take anything away from you that I wanted. Still can."

Now my feelings were getting hurt but I wasn't about to let that show. It only fueled my anger. I said with as much contempt as I could muster, "You may be pretty but at least I got a brain. Pretty only lasts so long."

When Bo took a threatening step towards me, Uncle Jesse got between us and yelled gruffly, "Enough. You two quit it right now before I put both of you over my knee and whup your behinds till you can't sit for a week. Maybe two. You know I can do it."

Bo and I stood there glaring at each other but we both had enough sense to stop and not challenge our uncle. After a moment, Bo stormed out the door leaving me to face Uncle Jesse alone.


	3. Planning On Making Amends

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Planning on Making Amends**_

_**Luke**_

I sat on the back steps a long time as I replayed the events of the day in my head. I had every reason to worry and even be mad at Bo but that sure didn't give me the right to say the things I said to him. Uncle Jesse was right. My words were mean. And it makes no difference that they weren't true and I didn't mean them. I ain't making no excuses but I let my anger take control of me once again because I was so worried. I thought that something terrible had happened to Bo and I was mad that he put me through that while he was out with a girl. I hoped Uncle Jesse was also right about Bo forgiving me.

I didn't even want to think about the things Bo said to me. I didn't want to consider whether or not there was any truth in what he said or whether he really meant it or not. I hoped he meant it about as much as I meant the things I said. I needed to put it out of my mind for a while so I got up and headed towards the barn to do some chores. A little physical labor was just what I needed to clear my head.

Uncle Jesse made it back home for dinner but Bo decided to keep his distance a little longer. He called Uncle Jesse and told him that he wouldn't be home until late. I guess he learned his lesson and didn't want Uncle Jesse to worry about him again. I don't think he cared what I thought. He was going to eat out and then go on over to the Boar's Next like he planned.

I had a date with Ellen so I couldn't stay home, which is what I felt like doing after the day I had. I wanted to make up with Bo in private but we were both gonna be at the Boar's Nest. I didn't want the night to be filled with tension. I considered taking Ellen somewhere else but decided against it. I would apologize as soon as I saw him. The rest would be up to Bo.

Uncle Jesse drove me to the Boar's Nest in a heavy downpour. When he got to the parking lot he said, "It ain't no night to be out but I'll bet ya it's crowded in there anyway."

"It always is on a Friday night," I said. "I see Ellen's car and the General Lee. I better get in there. I'm late and I don't want Ellen mad at me too."

"Do you want me to come and pick you up later?" Uncle Jesse asked.

I shook my head. "I'm hoping I'll be driving home with Bo. I'm gonna tell him I'm sorry as soon as I see him. Hopefully, he'll forgive me, but Ellen can always give me a ride if I can't get one from him."

Uncle Jesse smiled. "That's a good boy. I'll be back home by ten. Call if you need me. I'm hoping you won't but I don't mind."

"I know, Uncle Jesse. Thanks. But if all goes well, I won't be needing you."

I waved to my uncle as I ran towards the front door to get out of the rain. I thought I'd look for Ellen first and then talk to Bo. I was a little anxious about talking to Bo, not being sure if he'd talk to me. I tried to convince myself that everything would be all right.

Nothing could've prepared me for what I saw when I got inside. It set into motion the disastrous events of the night that I wasn't sure I'd survive.


	4. Proving A Point

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Proving a Point**_

_**Bo**_

I'm not sure how it happened. It just did. I didn't plan on it—not really. I was just so dang mad at Luke. I wanted to prove my point, but it turns out he proved his. He always says I act too impulsively and don't think of the consequences. I guess what I did proved that. But I couldn't have imagined the seriousness of the consequences. I didn't think it would go as far as it did. I've never been more sorry about anything in my life. It almost cost me Luke.

I know I messed up when I spent the afternoon with Lisa and forgot to pick up Luke at Cooter's, but I didn't do it on purpose. I honestly forget. And to make matters worse, I didn't give him a thought until I got home more than three hours later. I wouldn't have remembered then either if he hadn't started in on me. He was mad enough to spit nails but that didn't give him the right to say the things he said.

And it wasn't like this was the first time Luke did it. He makes sarcastic comments when he's annoyed or mad. And those comments are often about my intelligence or, more precisely, my lack of intelligence in his opinion. Luke said that I didn't have any brains or sense—made it sound like I was dumb or something. He thinks he's so smart but if he was, he would've realized that he went too far.

Luke got me so mad that I lashed out at him with a few remarks of my own that I hoped would hurt him as much as he hurt me. I told him he was jealous of me because I could have any girl I wanted and given a choice, any girl would choose me over him. And then hitting below the belt, I added that I even took Aunt Martha away from him any time I wanted when we were kids.

Things might've gotten worse if Uncle Jesse hadn't put an end to it. I stormed off in the General Lee, hoping a ride in the country would calm me down. Only trouble was, the more I thought about what Luke said, the madder I got at him. He had no right saying those things to me now or any other time. I had more than enough of his remarks.

I was in no mood to see my cousin so I stayed away from supper. I considered not going to the Boar's Nest since Luke would be there with Ellen but I decided that I wasn't going to change my plans because of him. I was going and I'd have a good time whether Luke was there or not. If he didn't like it, he was the one who could leave.

When I got to the Boar's Nest, I looked for Luke but didn't see him. When I saw Daisy by the bar, I went over to her. She kissed my cheek and asked sweetly, "Where's Luke"

"I guess you ain't been home," I answered. "Luke and me had a fight. I ain't seen him since, which suits me just fine."

"Oh, Bo," Daisy said. "You two know better than to fight with each other. What was it about this time?"

"Oh, I forgot to pick him up at Cooter's this afternoon. You'd think I committed the worse crime in the world by the way he carried on. He said some pretty insulting things that I ain't about to forgive and forget anytime soon."

"You don't mean it, Bo. You know Luke gets a little hot sometimes and says things he don't really mean," Daisy said.

"Yeah, well I'm tired of it. He shouldn't have said them if he didn't mean them," I answered, not willing to give Luke the benefit of any doubt. I could feel my anger returning again as I recalled the things he said. Luke always thinks he's right and it was about time I showed him how wrong he was.

Just then I saw Ellen McKay coming through the door by herself. Luke wasn't with her. When she saw me and Daisy, she came over to us.

"Hi Daisy. Bo. Where's Luke?" Ellen asked

"He ain't here yet," Daisy answered.

"Oh, I saw the General Lee outside and thought he was." Ellen said. She looked at her watch and added, "He's late."

I shouldn't have but I said, "I'm sorry, Ellen. Luke can be inconsiderate. He's crazy keeping a beautiful girl like you waiting. Somebody might steal you away."

When Ellen smiled at the compliment and patted my arm, I got my bright idea to prove my point to Luke. I returned her smile and said, "I'll keep you company till he gets here. Come on. Let's go find a table in the back. Daisy, could we have a pitcher of beer, please."

"Sure thing, sugar. Go on and find a table. I'll bring it over."

We made our way to a table in the corner that gave us some privacy in the crowded room. Once we were settled with our pitcher of beer, I started flirting with Ellen, telling her how pretty she was. I told her Luke was taking her for granted and didn't even have the decency to be on time. I leaned in closer to her as we talked doing my best to charm her. I was determined to show Luke that I could have any girl I wanted, even his. Especially his. I was still that mad at him. We finished our second glass of beer and I guess that didn't help our judgment any. When I leaned in closer, Ellen did the same and before I knew it, we were kissing. I'm not sure which one of us started it. I guess it really doesn't matter.

It took me a few seconds to come to my senses and realize what I was doing but I finally did. I pulled back and looked at Ellen who seemed to have come to her senses as well, judging by the look of dismay on her face. I imagine it mirrored mine. She whispered, "Oh my God, Bo. What're we doing?"

"I'm sorry, Ellen. It was all my fault. I'm really sorry."

"How could we do this to Luke?" she asked with even more distress.

I tried to calm her. "We stopped, Ellen. We didn't really do anything. We stopped. It was just a kiss. We didn't mean it to happen. Luke don't have to know. We had a couple of beers and did something we shouldn't have but we stopped. It didn't mean nothing."

"You can't tell him, Bo."

"I know. I ain't about to tell him." My desire to hurt my cousin was gone.

Ellen was close to tears. She stood and said, "I can't face Luke tonight. He'll know. Would you please tell him I had a headache and went home? Tell him I'll call him tomorrow."

I nodded as she hurried away from me. All my anger was gone, replaced by guilt. I don't know what I was thinking. Of course, I wasn't thinking. I wanted to make Luke jealous by flirting with Ellen but I didn't plan on it going any further. I didn't plan on kissing her. I thought Luke would just see me being cozy with Ellen and that would be enough. I'd show him that I could take her away from him if I wanted.

I decided then and there that I was going to apologize to Luke as soon as he arrived. This had gone too far. I'd tell Luke that I was sorry.

I never got the chance.


	5. Unfortunate Decisions

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Unfortunate Decisions**_

_**Luke**_

I hurried through the front door of the Boar's Nest. I was late and afraid that Ellen would be mad at me, which was something I definitely didn't want after the day I had. Having Bo mad at me was more than enough. Ellen didn't like to be kept waiting and it seemed like I was always running late.

It was crowded as it was most Friday nights at the Boar's Nest. I looked around but didn't see either Ellen or Bo. Didn't see Daisy either, it was that crowded. I did see Cooter sitting at the bar. When he waved me over, I asked him if he had seen Bo or Ellen. He told me he saw them heading to the back.

I carefully maneuvered my way through the crowd to check the tables. I finally spotted the back of Bo's head. He was sitting at a corner table, leaning forward kissing a girl I couldn't see. I shook my head thinking that he had done it again. If he started the night without a date, he had one before it was over if he wanted. I figured it wasn't a good time to talk to him. They looked liked they didn't want to be disturbed. Just as I was about to start looking for Ellen again, Bo moved away from the girl. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Ellen.

I can't even begin to describe how I felt. It was like the wind had been knocked out of me. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to feel. I just stood there for a moment staring at them, my mind reeling unable to grab onto a coherent thought. The room started closing in on me. I needed to get out of there fast. I pushed my way through the crowd until I was out the front door and standing in the cold night rain. I couldn't think straight. I didn't want to think straight or any other way. I didn't want to think at all.

The one thing I knew for certain was that I wasn't going back inside. I wanted to go home. I needed to go home. I should've brought my keys to the General with me, would've served Bo right if I left him there. But my keys were back at the farm and Bo's were in his pocket. I wasn't about to go back inside to call Uncle Jesse and maybe see more than I already did. I was pretty sure I couldn't handle any more. But I couldn't stand out in the rain all night. I started walking out to the county road figuring that somebody would be along to give me a lift. I didn't even care if I had to walk all the way home.

It wasn't long before I heard a car behind me. I turned and hitched my thumb. The old blue Ford came to a stop next to me. The window rolled down to reveal Mrs. Jacobson. She asked, "Luke Duke, what are you doing out here in the rain?"

"Evening, Mrs. Jacobson," I answered. "I'm heading home. Are ya going my way?"

"Get in here out of the rain, dear," she said. Once I was seated next to her, she added, "I'm on my way to my sister's house to spend the night. She threw her back out again. I wouldn't be out driving so late but she just called and she needs my help. I don't like to drive at night if I don't have to. I don't see so good at night, especially in this rain."

"I hope she'll be feeling better soon," I said. "I don't want to take you out of your way. I'm sure another car will be along."

When I started to open the door, Mrs. Jacobson said, "Stay right where you are. You'll get drenched out there. My sister is out on County Road 15. It runs along the back of your farm."

"I'd appreciate riding with you as far as the cutoff for Little Creek Road. I can walk the rest of the way from there. It's just a couple of miles to the house."

Mrs. Jacobson smiled at me. "I can do that much. I'm sorry I can't take you all the way home, dear, but I'm afraid I won't be able to drive on that dirt road. It's too dark and muddy."

"That's all right. I'll be fine from there," I assured her.

The rain had stopped by the time Mrs. Jacobson dropped me off. I said, "Much obliged. Drive safe."

"It's the least I can do for Jesse Duke's nephew. He was out to my place helping me earlier today. Good neighbors help each other out."

I watched Mrs. Jacobson drive away before starting down the dirt road to the house. It wasn't our main road, just one of the many dirt roads that cut across our land. After the winter, it was in serious need of repair. It was full of dips and holes of various sizes that were now acting like little crater lakes. My jeans were muddy and my boots were drenched through in a matter of minutes from the puddles. The mud sucked at my boots making my steps laborious. The jacket I had on wasn't much protection from the cold. And if my day hadn't been bad enough, I felt a few drops of rain again that quickly became a steady drizzle.

I was feeling really miserable. I pictured Uncle Jesse sitting in his favorite chair in front of the fire, reading the newspaper. I wanted nothing more than to be sitting alongside him in the comfort of the warm fire and his warmer company. It didn't seem to matter how old I got, I still wanted and needed my uncle when I was hurting. Just being in his presence was a comfort. He gave me a home and family when I lost everything and I loved him more than I could ever say.

I desperately wanted to get home so I made another decision I would soon regret. When I got to the creek that ran across our property, I should've crossed the wooden bridge and continued down the road to the house. But I didn't do that. I decided to take a shortcut along the ridge above the creek. If it saved me even ten minutes of being out in this weather, I'd be happy.

I was getting wetter and colder by the minute. It was a dark night and the rain didn't help the visibility any. It was hard to see where I was going but I knew this shortcut well enough from years of use, although we didn't have much use for it since we were driving. Now we were usually racing down roads to get home on time rather than taking shortcuts across the land.

Thoughts of Bo and Ellen entered my mind as much as I tried to push them out. I kept seeing them kissing. I remembered what Bo said about how any girl would chose him over me. I guess he proved his point and it really hurt. I cared about Ellen, even thought I might be falling in love with her. It sure didn't take much for her to be with someone else. I might've been able to deal with that if the other guy had been anybody else but Bo. How was I supposed to deal with that? How could Bo do that to me? I should've been mad but I wasn't. It just hurt. It hurt so bad I felt tightness in my chest and queasiness in my stomach.

I was distracted when I should've been paying careful attention to where I was going. I tripped on a rock causing a sharp pain in my ankle as it twisted. I tried to regain my balance but I landed hard in the mud on the seat of my pants. Now I was all the more uncomfortable and cold sitting in a puddle. I pulled my handkerchief out of the pocket of my jacket to wipe the rain from my eyes, wondering what else could possibly go wrong. I would have the answer to that soon enough.

My ankle hurt like heck. I wasn't sure if it was broken but it felt like it could've been. I knew I had to get up and moving no matter how much it hurt. I couldn't stay here all night sitting in the rain. I had to get home even if I had to crawl. I managed to get up balancing myself on one foot. When I tried to put some weight on my injured foot, it hurt so bad that I lost my balance again and stumbled backwards. Instinctively, I tried to brace myself for hitting the ground. Instead of coming to a stop like I expected, I felt my body start to tumble. I tried to grab onto something but the speed at which I was falling kept increasing. I felt hard hits to my body as I continued to fall down the steep ridge. I took a particularly painful blow to my right side. When my shoulder hit into a tree, it felt like it had been ripped off. I kept tumbling until I came to a sudden stop as my head connected with a rock at the bottom. For a moment I felt blinding pain before my world went black.


	6. Regrets

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Regrets**_

_**Bo**_

I nervously waited for Luke after Ellen left but he never showed up. Maybe it was for the best. I honestly didn't know what I was going to say to him. I wasn't about to tell him about me and Ellen but I was afraid I'd somehow give it away. I was feeling more than a little guilty. I couldn't believe that I kissed Ellen. I don't know what I was thinking. Of course, the answer was that I wasn't thinking. Luke was sure right about that. I did a lot of things impulsively without giving them any thought. Most of the time I didn't think that was a bad thing—most of the time, but not this time.

I figured Luke either decided not to come out, which wasn't likely since he had a date, or he had run into Ellen on her way out and went somewhere with her. That made the most sense. I sure hoped she hadn't told him what happened if they were together. That wouldn't do any of us any good. I know that sounds like self-preservation but it would hurt Luke and I didn't want to see him hurt that bad. It was best that he never found out.

The Boar's Nest was crowded and noisy. I felt like going home but I didn't want to face Uncle Jesse. I didn't want to admit what I had done and my uncle had a way of getting you to tell everything. He knew when something was bothering us. He knew when we weren't forthcoming. And he knew when we were lying, not that any one of us was foolhardy enough to outright lie to him, but sometimes we lie to ourselves and pass that along as truth because it's what we want to believe. Uncle Jesse is a wise, intuitive man. He'd take one look at me and I'd be done. I decided to stay at the Boar's Nest until I was certain he would be asleep when I got home.

At midnight, I figured it was safe to go home. I went over to Daisy to say goodnight. She looked at me sadly and said, "I guess Luke decided not to come out."

"I guess not," I answered. When I saw the concern on her face, I added, "Don't worry, honey. We'll work it all out tomorrow. I promise. Maybe even tonight when I get home."

"You better," she said. "I can't stand it when you two are fighting. And you know how Uncle Jesse feels about Dukes fighting Dukes. You better put an end to it before he does."

"I know. I will," I said as I kissed her cheek. "Be careful driving home. It's raining again."

"Don't worry about me. I have the top up on Dixie. I'll be fine."

I headed out to the General and climbed into the driver's seat. I looked over at the empty seat beside me, wishing that Luke were sitting there. I was more determined than ever to make up with him. I kept going over the day in my mind. I had to admit that Luke had just as much reason to be upset by what I said as I was upset by what he said. And, truth be told, he was right to be mad in the first place when I left him hanging while I was out enjoying the afternoon with Lisa.

That was bad enough but it didn't compare with what I had done tonight. I didn't want to think about what had happened with Ellen but I couldn't get it off my mind. It was one of the stupidest things I've ever done. I wanted Luke to see Ellen being cozy with me so he'd know I could take her away if I wanted. That was a mean thing to do but I didn't plan on kissing her. I'm not sure how I let that happened but it did. Thank God Luke didn't see us. I may have been mad at him but I surely never wanted to hurt him like that. Flirting with Ellen was bad enough but letting that kiss happen was unforgivable.

When I got home, all the lights were out except for the porch light and nightlight in the kitchen that Uncle Jesse left on for us. I wondered if Luke was home and whether or not I should wake him if he was sleeping. I cautiously opened our bedroom door and peeked in. Luke wasn't there. He must've met up with Ellen. I don't know if I was disappointed or relieved—probably a little of both. I supposed it was for the best to wait until morning to talk to him and apologize.

I was dead tired. I got undressed and quickly slipped under the covers. The wind and rain rattled the window making me glad I was warm in bed. I tossed and turned for a while replaying the events of the day in my head once again. The fight was one thing—me and Luke fought every now and then. I suppose that's inevitable when you're as close as we are but the thing that weighed heavy on my conscience was what I had done with Ellen. There wasn't any excuse for that. The more I thought about it, the worse it seemed. It was betrayal—pure and simple. I'd do whatever it took to make it up to Luke. I tried to wait up for him to come home but exhaustion took over and I fell asleep. The next thing I knew, it was morning.


	7. Lost and Alone

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Lost and Alone**_

_**Luke**_

A high, mournful sound surrounded me, urging me out of the blackness. It was sad like it was looking for something lost. I couldn't figure out what it was or where it was coming from. I didn't want to open my eyes but it wouldn't stop. I slowly forced them open. I couldn't get my mind to focus on a clear thought. I wanted nothing more than to retreat back into unconsciousness. It was dark, wet and cold. I was wet and cold. That much I knew. As awareness slowly returned so did a dull pain in my head. I closed my eyes again, trying to escape the pain that was slowly spreading through my body. Everything hurt. I wanted to drift back to numbing sleep but my instincts told me I better open my eyes and figure out what was happening.

I slowly opened my eyes again, trying to ignore the pain it caused my head. I listened to that mournful cry finally realizing it was the wind. It didn't make a lot of sense to me. I was on my back, lying on the ground. Why wasn't I in my bed? I could see the sky through the leafless branches of the trees. I was definitely outside. Dark clouds moved swiftly across the sky revealing a few stars now and then.

I tried to get up but quickly found out that was a bad idea. My chest hurt something fierce from the effort. I couldn't move my right arm because of the excruciating pain it caused my shoulder. My ankle hurt badly when I tried to move my leg. I collapsed back down and took a deep breath. Another bad idea. It made my chest hurt even worse. I started to cough which took the pain up another level.

I tried to stay calm but breathing was difficult. It wasn't gonna do me no good to panic. I had to think rationally. I tried hard to calm my breathing which alleviated the pain some. But I was getting scared. I didn't know where I was or what had happened to me.

I had to stay calm. The first thing I figured I needed to do was take inventory of my injuries. I didn't know how I got them but I knew I was hurt bad. I gingerly felt my right side. It hurt. Some ribs were probably broken. I hoped I hadn't punctured my lung but it was possible considering how much it hurt to breathe. Judging by the pain in my shoulder, it was dislocated. I wasn't able to move my arm without causing severe pain. I wasn't sure if my ankle was sprained or broken but it didn't matter which because, either way, I wasn't going to be able to put any weight on it. I felt a gash on my forehead accounting for the pain I felt there. It was still bleeding some. My body ached everywhere. This wasn't good.

It was dark. I was cold and wet. I was flat on my back and hurting. Those were the only things I was certain of. I didn't know much else. I didn't know where I was or how I got there. For a moment I was confused enough to think I might be in Vietnam but it was never this cold in the jungle. I must be home but I couldn't figure out exactly where.

I decided the best thing to do was close my eyes and rest. I couldn't manage much else. The image of Bo came to my mind causing a new reason to panic. Had I been in an accident? Was Bo with me? Was he hurt too?

I opened my eyes and looked around again for any sign of Bo or the General. I couldn't see much in the darkness. I tried to yell out Bo's name but it came out more like a whisper. It hurt but it didn't stop me from trying again. I called out a little louder, "Bo, are you there?"

I listened carefully but all I could hear was the wind's mournful moan—like it was looking for something lost. I was lost. I was alone. I prayed that someone was looking for me. I prayed that whatever happened to me, happened to me alone.


	8. Confessions

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Confessions**_

_**Bo**_

I woke the next morning to the aroma of coffee. Uncle Jesse and Daisy were probably in the kitchen fixing breakfast. I glanced over at Luke's bed surprised to see it empty. Not only was it empty, it was already made. He must've gotten up awfully early. I was disappointed because I wanted to talk to him while we were alone. I wondered if he was avoiding me. I climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed. Hopefully, we'd get the chance to talk during morning chores.

When I came into the kitchen, I saw Daisy at the stove flipping pancakes and Uncle Jesse sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee. I was disappointed again when I didn't see Luke. He must be out in the barn already.

"Morning," I said as I squeezed Uncle Jesse's shoulder. I came up behind Daisy and hugged her around the waist.

"Good morning to you, sugar," my cousin answered with a smile.

When I headed for the kitchen door, Uncle Jesse stopped me. "Sit down and have some breakfast, Bo. It's just about ready. The chores can wait a little longer."

"I want to help Luke," I answered.

"Well, that's good," Uncle Jesse said approvingly. "I'm glad to see you two boys made up last night."

I didn't want to upset my uncle but I had to tell him the truth. "We ain't exactly made up yet, Uncle Jesse. I haven't talked to Luke since I left here yesterday afternoon. I didn't have a chance to make up with him but I plan on doing that right now."

"That's funny," he answered. "Luke said he was gonna apologizing to you last night when I dropped him off at the Boar's Nest. You two didn't keep on fighting?"

"No, sir. We didn't fight. I didn't see Luke at all last night."

"I know the place was crowed but how'd you two miss each other?" he asked sternly.

"I think he met up with Ellen and went somewhere else with her," I answered.

"You two need to sit down right here and now and apologize to each other," Uncle Jesse said gruffly. "We ain't going through another day like yesterday. I'll take a switch to both of ya if you can't settle your differences right now."

I smiled. "Don't worry, Uncle Jesse. Luke ain't the only one planning on apologizing. I am too."

Uncle Jesse smiled. "Good."

"I'll go get Luke," I said as I headed for the kitchen door.

Daisy stopped me. "Where're you going, sugar?"

"Out to the barn to get Luke."

"He ain't out there. Ain't he in bed?" Daisy asked.

I shook my head. "He ain't in bed. Now that I think of it, it looks like it ain't even been slept in."

Uncle Jesse asked, "You saying he didn't come home last night?" He was clearly not pleased with this bit of information.

"Looks that way," I answered quietly.

"You two will be the death of me," he muttered.

Uncle Jesse looked like he didn't know whether to be worried or mad for the second time in as many days. If we weren't coming home for any reason, he expected us to call no matter how late, no matter who we woke up. There was no excuse for not calling. Luke knew that as well as I did. It wasn't like Luke to forget to call.

"Maybe he just stayed away to teach me a lesson after I forgot about him yesterday. Maybe he just wants to show me what it's like to worry," I offered.

Uncle Jesse shook his head, "If that's the case, I'll be teaching him a lesson when he gets home."

"Uncle Jesse, you know Luke would never do that, not on purpose anyway," Daisy said in defense of Luke.

I began to get an uneasy feeling. I didn't like not knowing where Luke was. When I looked at Uncle Jesse and Daisy, I could see that they were real worried too, although no one was voicing their concern for fear of making it real. Luke had better have a good explanation when he got home. I didn't know whether to be mad or upset. I wanted to be mad but an uneasy feeling was starting to nag me. I decided I needed to find Luke and bring him home.

"I've got to find him," I said as I headed for the door.

Uncle Jesse grabbed my arm. "Now hold on, Bo. We can't go off half-cocked. It's possible he spent the night somewhere else. He's a big boy. I ain't happy that he didn't call but it's possible he forgot. We need to go about this in a reasonable way. First off, Daisy, you call Ellen and see if she was with Luke last night. For all we know, he might've spent the night with her."

Uncle Jesse was realistic. He was right. We needed to check the logical places Luke might be. Daisy got on the phone and called Ellen.

I listened anxiously to my cousin. "Good morning, Ellen. This is Daisy Duke. I'm sorry if I woke you." Daisy paused as Ellen said something.

"I've gotta ask you something, Ellen." I saw Daisy blush before she said, "Is Luke there?"

The pause on Daisy's side of the conversation was longer this time. I didn't like the worry I saw on her face. She said goodbye to Ellen and then said, "Ellen didn't see Luke at all last night. They were supposed to have a date but he was late and she left when she didn't feel good. I didn't see him at the Boar's Nest either. Did you, Bo?"

"No," I answered.

"That's odd," Uncle Jesse said. "'Cause that's exactly where I dropped him off. I saw him headed for the door. Where could he have gone? It don't make no sense."

"It was crowded last night," Daisy answered. "It's possible he came in and I didn't see him but he would've come over to me at some time during the night."

Uncle Jesse and Daisy looked very worried now. If Luke didn't meet Ellen outside, he must've come in and then left quickly before Daisy or I saw him. A terrible realization hit me like a truck. I knew what must've happened. I prayed I was wrong but it was the only thing that made any kind of sense. Luke must've come in and seen me and Ellen. He must've seen us kissing and left.

"Oh, God," I muttered.

"What?" Daisy asked anxiously.

I looked back and forth between my uncle and cousin unable to bring myself to admit what I had done. Uncle Jesse looked me in the eye and said, "Out with it, boy."

They deserved the truth as much as it shamed me to admit it. I looked down and said, "I did a stupid thing last night."

Uncle Jesse fixed me with one of his looks. "What'd you do, Bo?"

"I was so mad at Luke for the things he said that I wanted to get even with him."

When I found it difficult to continue, Uncle Jesse demanded again, "What'd you do, boy?"

I sighed. "Luke said some things that upset me. He basically said I was a pretty boy with no brains. I told him he was just jealous 'cause any girl would choose me over him."

Daisy instinctively knew where this was going. She looked at me sadly. "Oh, Bo. You didn't."

I hung my head. "I did."

Annoyed, Uncle Jesse asked, "You did what?"

I hesitated but admitted, "I flirted with Ellen."

"What!" Uncle Jesse was shocked. "How could you do that to Luke?"

"I don't know," I answered. "And that ain't the worst of it."

It was Daisy's turn to question me. "What else did you do, Bo?"

"We did some kissing," I practically whisper.

Both Daisy and Uncle Jesse looked stunned which I'm sure they were.

"If that don't beat everything. Well, you got even with Luke. I hope it made you feel better," Uncle Jesse said with disgust.

"Uncle Jesse, I couldn't feel any worse about it than I already do. I knew as soon as I did it, it was wrong. It was a big mistake. Ellen felt bad about it too."

"Then why'd you do it?" Uncle Jesse demanded, unwilling to let me off the hook.

"I was so dang mad at Luke. He always thinks he's so smart." Ashamed, I added, "What he said hurt me. I guess I wanted to hurt him."

"Well then I'd say you succeeded," Uncle Jesse said.

"If Luke saw us, I know it must've hurt him bad. I can't tell ya how sorry I am."

"Luke's the one you gotta tell you're sorry to."

"I will as soon as I find him," I said with determination. "I don't care how mad he is at me. I'll drag him home if I have to."

"He may just need some time alone but he should've called," Uncle Jesse said. "There ain't no excuse for that but I suppose he might've been too upset. I want to know where he is. Daisy, you call everybody you can think of who might've seen Luke last night. Start with Cooter. Luke might've spent the night there. Stay close to the phone in case Luke or anybody else calls. Bo and I will go out and ask around. Keep your ears on. Call if you hear anything and check in often."

Once we were outside, Uncle Jesse said, "Stop and see Rosco. Make sure he didn't pick up Luke last night. I don't think it's likely. Rosco usually has the decency to call when he throws one of you boys in jail but check anyway. I'm gonna drive over to Tri-County Hospital."

"You think Luke might be in the hospital?" I asked anxiously.

"Calm down, Bo," Uncle Jesse said as he patted my back. "I've got to check there. Make sure he wasn't in an accident or something."

I didn't like the implications of "or something" but I couldn't voice any more questions. I knew Uncle Jesse would do what he had to do. I prayed he wasn't the one who found Luke.

Uncle Jesse could see how upset I was and even though he wasn't happy about what I'd done, he pulled me into a hug. He said, "Now, try not to worry. We'll find Luke and bring him home. You two will make up then and everything will be okay."

I appreciated Uncle Jesse's optimism and forgiveness. He headed for the truck while I climbed into the General Lee. I watched him pull onto the road. I decided to take the back road out to the highway. It would be quicker. I kept a lookout but I didn't see any sign of Luke on my way into Hazzard.


	9. Dire Straits

**_Chapter_** **_Nine_**

_**Dire Straits**_

_**Luke **_

A loud, steady pounding woke me. It took me awhile to realize that the noise I was hearing was in my head. And it hurt. When I opened my eyes, the sunlight made my head hurt even more. I couldn't think clearly. The pain in my shoulder came slamming back when I tried to move. The memory of where I was came slamming back too, not that I knew exactly where that was or how I got here.

Now that the sun was up, I had a better view of my surroundings. I was lying on the ground in mud and leaves. There were a few small patches of snow nearby that hadn't melted from the storm we had a couple of weeks ago. The creek was right next to me. I saw that I was at the bottom of a ridge that looked vaguely familiar. I reasoned that I must've fallen somehow. It was the only explanation that made any sense. I supposed that I was lucky that I hadn't fallen into the creek thanks to the tree I crashed into. At least the rain had stopped and the sun was shining. I wasn't going to get much sun at the bottom of the ridge but any little bit would help to warm me. I don't think I've ever felt as deep down cold as I did.

Considering I wasn't exactly sure where I was or how I got here, I didn't think it likely that anyone would find me anytime soon. I was on my own. I needed to get myself out of there. I looked up the hill, calculating it to be a steep 30 to 40 yards to the top. It might as well have been a hundred miles. I could probably climb it on a good day but this wasn't a good day. I knew I was in no physical condition to make that climb on the wet, slippery ground.

The only other option was to follow the creek. It didn't look like it was too deep but the water was running and there were a lot of small rocks making it look like a slippery obstacle course. It wasn't good but it was the better of the two options. It was my only option, my only hope of getting home. That is, if I could get up, and I wasn't too sure I was gonna be able to do that. I wasn't even sure I could sit up.

I gathered all my strength and tried to push myself up to a sitting. I was only able to take my weight on one arm but I pushed with all my might. I stopped abruptly when intense pain shot across my chest. I began coughing, barely able to catch my breath from the added pain. When the coughing finally stopped, I wiped my sleeve across my mouth. What I saw then really scared me. There was blood on my sleeve. I was coughing up blood. I tried not to panic, knowing there could be a lot of reasons for the blood. None of them were particularly good but some weren't as bad as other. And if all this wasn't enough, I was now feeling nauseas from the movement, effort and anxiety.

I desperately needed a doctor. I tried to sit up again forcing myself through the pain and nausea. When I was finally sitting, I leaned back against a tree, trying to calm my breathing. It was hard to catch my breath. The pain in my side was sharp and persistent. It had taken everything I had to sit up. My ankle was hurting every time I moved my leg. It wasn't likely I was gonna be able to walk on it even if I could get all the way up which didn't seem likely. I wasn't able to crawl either with my dislocated shoulder.

This was bad. My heart started to pound and I felt tightness in my chest. Breathing became more difficult as I realized that I was in dire straits. I told myself that panicking wasn't gonna do me no good. I remembered my Marine training and slowly calmed my breathing. I had to start thinking clearly if I was gonna have any chance of getting out of here.

I was resigned to the fact that I couldn't get up, at least for now. Maybe I'd feel stronger once I rested—not that I'd been doing anything else but resting since I fell. I needed help. I needed my family. They had to realize that I hadn't come home by now, that is if they were expecting me home. I didn't know. They might be out looking already. I sure hoped so. The only trouble was, they had no way of knowing where I was. Heck, I didn't know where I was.

But if anyone could find me, it was Bo. We had a connection that went beyond any reasonable explanation. I prayed I hadn't damaged that connection. I was worried that he might still be mad and not care where I was after the argument we had yesterday, if it was yesterday. It'd be my own fault if Bo didn't care. Telling him he wasn't smart was a low blow. And it wasn't true, he just didn't always take the time to think before he acted. He's impulsive, pure and simple.

The argument was coming back to me in all its nasty details. I cringed when I remembered how Bo accused me of being jealous of him. Although I denied it, I began to wonder if it wasn't true. I didn't have a whole lot else to do but think. The thing he said about Aunt Martha got me thinking about when we were kids. Bo always got more attention than me when we were growing up. I figured that was because he was the baby of the family. And Daisy was the only girl giving her lots of attention. I always tried to be independent. As the oldest, I figured it was my responsibility. I could take care of my younger cousins and myself when need be as well as help Uncle Jesse with the farm. The price I paid for my independence was a little less attention from my aunt and uncle.

What hurt the most was Bo telling me that Aunt Martha loved him more than me. I know he didn't exactly say that, but that's what I figured he meant. I didn't know if that was true or not. Aunt Martha and Uncle Jesse took each of us in and gave us a home when our worlds fell apart. More than that, they gave us back a family. They didn't have to but they did. We weren't their natural children and sometimes I wondered if they didn't love Bo and Daisy more. Most times I didn't believe that. I believed it less and less as I got older, but sometimes that old childhood insecurity reared its ugly head. Bo's words made it surface again.

My thoughts were making my head hurt more than it already did. I had to get my mind back on figuring out how to get out of here. I always had a plan to get out of trouble but I couldn't think. I couldn't even remember what had happened after Bo and I fought at the farm no matter how hard I tried. I eased myself a little further back against the tree, making my breathing a littler better. I fought to stay awake but I had never felt so tired. I knew I should be awake to call for help when someone came looking, if someone came looking. I probably had a concussion too, which was another reason to stay awake. But I couldn't fight it anymore. I closed my eyes and drifted off to the oblivion of sleep.


	10. Searching

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Searching**_

_**Bo**_

I couldn't find anyone who had seen Luke last night after he left the Boar's Nest. Cooter saw him briefly at the bar and told him where to find me and Ellen. That sealed it. I knew for sure that Luke saw us and left. It was the only explanation. Cooter didn't see him after that. It was like he disappeared into thin air. I knew he must be mad and hurting bad from what I did with Ellen. He had a hard time controlling his temper when he was a kid, even almost took my head off once with a Louisville slugger. Maybe he was so mad that he went somewhere to cool off. It was possible but I didn't think it was likely. He was upset enough with me but he'd never do that to Uncle Jesse. He would've let Uncle Jesse know that he was all right. I was sure more than ever that he was in trouble. He needed me.

I looked every possible place I thought Luke could be and then I looked every possible place he couldn't be. He wasn't in jail. He wasn't with Cooter. He wasn't with Ellen. Uncle Jesse hadn't found him at the hospital or any of the old still sites. Daisy hadn't heard anything either. He was nowhere to be found. He didn't have a car so he couldn't have gone far. He had to be somewhere in Hazzard. I had to figure out where.

Luke had every reason to be upset. I still can't believe that I did what I did. I said some mean things to him and then had to go and prove that I was right with Ellen. I was determined to do everything in my power to make it up to him as soon as I found him. If he was okay, which I prayed he was, I'd have to kill him first for putting me through this before I apologized.

It was dark when I got back home to the farm. Neither Uncle Jesse nor Daisy had any news. No one had seen Luke after he left the Boar's Nest. I could see the worry etched on my uncle's face although he tried to stay positive. Daisy was doing her best to hold it together for Uncle Jesse's sake but it was a strain. She was close to tears. We all wound up just hugging each other. Uncle Jesse suggested that we go to bed and get an early start in the morning. Maybe sleeping on it would give us some new ideas of where to look for Luke. Maybe he'd just come home.

After Uncle Jesse and Daisy went to bed, I grabbed my jacket and headed outside for some fresh air. I paced the porch for a while before settling on the swing. While I was sitting on the swing, I got that strong feeling again. I knew that Luke was in trouble and needed me. I felt that he was somewhere close, wondering why I wasn't there. I whispered, "I'll find you, Luke. You just hang in there. I'll be there soon."

For some reason, I didn't want to go in to bed. Somehow I felt closer to Luke out on the porch. I wished with all my might I could change what happened. I was more determined than ever to find Luke and make it right. Tomorrow. I'd find him tomorrow. I fell asleep on the porch swing.


	11. The Devastating Truth

_**Chapter Eleven **_

_**The Devastating Truth**_

_**Luke**_

It was dusk. The day was quickly fading into night. I dreaded spending another night alone in the darkness. I was hurting bad. My fingers and toes were beginning to feel numb and I couldn't stop shivering. I wouldn't have minded if the rest of me felt a little numb but I knew that wasn't a good thing. My head was still pounding and even staying still didn't ease the pain in the rest of my body anymore. Every breath hurt and that scared me the most. I tried not to cough but I couldn't stop. Each time I did, it felt like a knife in my chest. I knew I needed help soon. I prayed Uncle Jesse, Bo and Daisy were looking for me and that they'd find me soon. I didn't know how much longer I could last.

I kept thinking about Bo. If anyone could find me, he could. I believed he would figure out where I was even if I didn't know. I was counting on him. I never needed him more.

My thoughts drifted back to the fight we had. I hoped I'd have the chance to apologize. I deeply regretted the words I said and the hurt it caused him. He hadn't meant to make me worry. He never does. He's just impulsive. He'll tell you that being impulsive is a good thing and sometimes—maybe—it is. I always have to think things through and then think them through again before I make a decision and act. My world is shades of gray while Bo's is black and white. Sometimes I wish I could be more like him and just do something without thinking twice. The only time I really do that is when I'm following my cousin, usually into trouble. He always jumps into things head first despite my warnings that he's likely to break his neck that way. I like to think that we balance each other. I make him stop and think once in a while and he makes me act without thinking—once in a while.

Although I didn't want to think about it anymore, I couldn't get that dang fight off my mind. It kept tumbling around in my head. Something was nagging at me but I couldn't get a clear picture. I'd see Bo and then Ellen and somehow it made me feel uneasy. It was like seeing something in a fog. The closer you get, the further away it moves. You can't quite grasp it. I knew I had a date to meet Ellen at the Boar's Nest but I couldn't remember actually being with her. I remembered that Uncle Jesse dropped me off so I wasn't driving. Bo had the General. It didn't seem likely that I was in a car accident since I didn't have a car. But I was at the Boar's Nest. I was pretty sure of that. I had some memory of seeing Cooter at the bar and then looking for Bo and Ellen. Trying to recall what I did made my head pound more and the nausea return. I was feeling sick.

But I needed to know. I needed to remember what happened to me. I concentrated on the Boar's Nest and pictured myself talking to Cooter. That was the last clear memory I had. A disturbing image was taking shape that I didn't understand. I saw Bo and Ellen sitting together. There wasn't anything wrong with that but somehow it was upsetting. Then the next image took shape. I closed my eyes in an attempt to keep it away but it came back. Bo was kissing a girl. When he pulled back, I saw it was Ellen. Bo and Ellen were kissing. They were kissing. That was the devastating truth.

It all came back to me. I remembered that I saw my cousin and girlfriend kissing. I didn't know what to think or what to do. I stood there for a moment frozen, watching them. When I finally was able to move, I left the Boar's Nest without confronting them. I couldn't. I couldn't deal with it. I wanted to go home. I started walking towards home when Mrs. Jacobson picked me up and gave me a ride. She left me off by Little Creek Road. That was the last thing I could remember no matter how hard I tried but I knew where I was. I had to be on the farm. I must've tried to take the shortcut along the ridge and fell although I didn't remember. I was so close to home but I might as well have been in Atlanta for all the good it did me.

I wish I hadn't remembered. It made me feel worse. Now my heart and soul was hurting along with the rest of me. I tried to push the memories away but they won't go anywhere but inside my head. I couldn't stop them. It never occurred to me that Ellen would want Bo. I thought she cared about me as much as I cared about her. Bo was right. He could take any girl away from me. He took Ellen away from me.

My head felt like it was gonna explode. I was really scared. What if Bo wasn't looking for me? What if he didn't care anymore? What if he was with Ellen? What if?

My chest felt tight and the nausea got worse with the sinking feeling in my stomach. It was harder to breath. I tried to calm down but it was all too much. I felt tears burning my eyes and tried to stop them but I couldn't. They came anyway making it more painful to breath. I gasped for air. I was glad for a moment that no one was there to see me falling apart and crying like a little kid. I sure felt like a kid. All I wanted was the comfort of my Uncle Jesse. I wanted him to hold me and make everything better like he always did when I was little. I desperately needed him. I was losing hope. Finding me was gonna take a shot in the dark. I stopped fighting it. I broke down and sobbed.


	12. A Shot in the Dark

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**A Shot in the Dark**_

_**Bo**_

Gentle tapping on my shoulder woke me the next morning. I opened my eyes and smiled at the sight of my uncle until I remembered that Luke was missing. I quickly jumped up from the porch swing, almost losing my balance.

"Easy, boy," Uncle Jesse said as he grabbed hold of my arm to steady me. "Did you sleep out here all night?"

When I nodded, he added, "It's a might chilly. Come on in and have a hot cup of coffee and some breakfast. We need to figure out how to go about looking for Luke today."

"Maybe he just went off somewhere to think. You know how he is when something is bothering him," I said.

Uncle Jesse shook his head. "I guess I know how Luke is better than anyone since I raised him since he was a little tyke. He needs his space sometimes but he wouldn't go off without letting me know where he is. That ain't like him at all."

"I know, Uncle Jesse," I agreed. "I guess it was just wishful thinking."

"It ain't likely," he insisted. "If that boy did run off somewhere without letting me know, he'll be mighty sorry. I wish that were all there was to it."

"Me too, Uncle Jesse," I said.

My muscles were aching some from sleeping on the porch swing all night. Uncle Jesse held the front door open for me. He said, "Come on, boy. We should eat a little something before we head back out again. We'll need our energy."

We made our way to the kitchen where Daisy was making breakfast. Daisy and me silently hugged each other, not needing to voice our feeling. We both felt the same. We were worried to death about Luke.

We all jumped when the phone rang. I grabbed for the receiver but Uncle Jesse beat me to it. I was disappointed when I heard him say good morning to Mrs. Jacobson. I listened absently to the one-sided conversation.

Uncle Jesse said, "I'm sorry, dear. I can't come by today. I'm afraid, we've got a problem here…..We're worried about Luke. We haven't seen him since Friday night and we don't know where he is."

Uncle Jesse paused and then exclaimed, "You saw him! You saw Luke! Where? When?"

Daisy and I both hurried over to our uncle to listen more closely to their conversation. We kept asking what Mrs. Jacobson was saying while Uncle Jesse waved us off and shushed us as he listened. He finally said, "Thank you. You've been very helpful…Yes, I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything…No, no it's not your fault. Thank you again."

When he hung up, I asked anxiously, "What'd she say, Uncle Jesse?"

"She saw Luke walking on Highway 36 near the Boar's Nest a little after eight on Friday night. She was heading over to her sister's house. She said Luke was hitching a ride home so she stopped and picked him up. She left him off on the highway out at Little Creek Road. She was sorry she couldn't take him all the way home but she can't see well driving at night, especially on dirt roads without lights. Luke told her he'd be fine walking the rest of the way home from there."

"That's only a couple of miles to the house. He should've been home in a half hour at the most," Daisy said. "What could've happened to him?"

"I drove that road out to the highway yesterday. I didn't see any sign of Luke," I said. "Something must've happened to him between here and there. He was on his way home. It doesn't make a lot of sense."

Uncle Jesse took command. "The three of us are gonna walk that road from here back out to the highway and then back again if we have to. We'll keep our eyes open for Luke or any sign that he was there. We'll find him."

Hearing Uncle Jesse say those words was reassuring. We would find Luke. But if Luke was out here on the farm all this time, he must be hurt or he would've come home. I knew we needed to find him fast.

The three of us walked Little Creek Road out to the highway. We covered the two miles slowly but we didn't see any evidence that Luke had been there. I had such high hopes of finding him. I was overwhelmed with the disappointment. Daisy was doing her best not to cry either.

Uncle Jesse pulled both me and Daisy into a tight hug. He said, "All right, now. I don't wanna see such glum faces. This here is where Mrs. Jacobson said she dropped Luke off. He told her he was going home so he must've started down the road right here. We just need to figure out exactly where he went and what happened. With all the rain we had, there won't be any footprints but there may be something else. So, let's take it slower this time. Keep your eyes open."

We walked down the dirt road again, this time more slowly, searching the sides of the road more carefully. We still didn't see anything. I was getting frustrated. As we came to the wooden bridge that crossed the creek, Daisy said to Uncle Jesse, "It ain't no use, Uncle Jesse. It was raining Friday night, hard at times. We're not gonna find any sign of Luke or any clues to where he might've gone. The rain would've washed it all away."

We stood on the bridge trying to figure out where Luke might've gone. Daisy said, "Maybe he decided not to come home. Maybe he went to one of the still sites to be alone."

"I suppose it's possible," Uncle Jesse said. "But I don't think it's likely. The boy knows better than to make us worry like this."

I kept looking down the road hoping that Luke would miraculously appear like nothing was wrong. I glanced over at the creek. As I was looking at the running water, I could've sworn I heard Luke call my name. "Did you hear that?" I asked anxiously.

"Hear what?" Daisy asked. "I didn't hear nothing."

"I didn't hear nothing either," Uncle Jesse said.

I listened intently but didn't hear nothing else. "I could've sworn I heard Luke call my name. You didn't hear it?"

Both Uncle Jesse and Daisy shook their heads. Uncle Jesse asked, "Where did it come from?"

"I couldn't tell. I don't know, maybe it was my imagination. Maybe it was in my head, wishful thinking," I answered disappointed. But I was sure I heard him even if it was only in my head.

"Now, maybe you heard something," Uncle Jesse said. "We need to search harder. Let's get going down the road and look more closely."

I couldn't take my eyes off the creek. "Luke might've taken the shortcut," I said hopefully.

"What shortcut?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Along the ridge. Luke and me always took it when we were late before we were driving. It'd save us some time getting home and kept us out of trouble for being late. He might've taken it if it was raining and he wanted to get home quick"

"There's not much of a path there along the ridge," Uncle Jesse said. "I'd think that Luke had more sense than to walk up there in the rain and dark, but then you boys ain't got a whole lot of sense sometimes."

"He was upset. He might've taken it if he got caught in one of the downpours and wanted to get home fast," I said.

"All the more reason not to go that way but it's worth a try," Uncle Jesse conceded. "You head that way and me and Daisy will keep on the road. Be careful. The ground it still wet and slippery. I don't want you falling down the hill. One boy in trouble is more than enough."

"I'll be careful," I told Uncle Jesse as I started off the road. It occurred to me that Uncle Jesse might be right about the ridge being slippery. The idea that Luke might've fallen got me moving a little faster and looking down the hill to the creek below. It was a steep drop in places and a good distance down.

I saw something on the ground up ahead and rushed over to see what it was. I reached down and picked up the muddy handkerchief. It could've been Luke's. I yelled, "Luke. Luke, where are you?"

When I didn't get any response, I started searching the area. I walked a little further along the ridge but I didn't see any other sign of Luke. I headed back to the spot where I found the handkerchief. I looked down the steep hill but I didn't see nothing besides the trees. I decided to climb down the hill and get a better look along the creek. It was so slippery and steep that I had to grab onto the trees to prevent myself from slipping and falling.

When I was about half way down, I saw Luke sitting on the ground leaning against a tree by the creek. His head was nodded to his chest. I was relieved beyond description. I called his name but he didn't respond. He didn't even move. He was too still, unnaturally still. My heart practically stopped. I was frozen, unable to move or think. I've never been more scared in my life.


	13. Found

_**Thirteen**_

_**Found**_

_**Bo**_

I finally got my wits about me and started moving. I practically slid down the hill to get to Luke. I called his name anxiously as I got closer but he still wasn't responding. I came to a stop a few feet from him. He looked bad, real bad. Despite the dirt on his face, I could see how ghostly pale he was. There was an open gash on his forehead that trailed blood down his face and matted his hair. His lips had a blue tinge. He had cuts and bruises on his face.

My heart pounded wildly in my chest. My knees felt weak. Tears burned my eyes. "Please, God, don't let him be dead," I whispered desperately. "Please don't let him be dead."

I forced myself closer, afraid of what I would find. I didn't want to confirm my worst fear. When I was beside him, I collapsed to my knees. A flicker of hope shot through me when I thought I saw his chest rise and fall but I couldn't be sure. I brushed the tears from my face, trying to gain control of my emotions so I could do whatever I had to for Luke. I carefully felt his neck for a pulse. His skin was too cold. My fingers frantically searched for the right spot until I finally felt a weak and rapid pulse. I was never so relieved in my life.

"Thank you, God," I whispered.

Luke was breathing. It was shallow but he was breathing. Although I couldn't tell where else he was hurt besides his head, I knew he was in bad shape. He was too cold. I had to get him out of here fast. He needed to be in the hospital. I gently ran my hand through his hair, careful not to hurt him. I pleaded, "Luke, come on. You gotta wake up. Please, Luke, wake up. Come on now. Don't do this to me, Luke Duke."

Luke grimaced and made a gasping sound. He slowly opened his eyes but didn't look at me. I pushed the matted hair off his forehead. His eyes finally focused on me. He looked dazed. "Hey, Luke," I said.

His lips formed my name but no sound came out. I continued to stroke his hair. "Take it easy, cousin. I'm here. You're gonna be fine."

"Bo," Luke whispered.

This time I heard him and I smiled reassuringly. "I'm here, cousin. I'm here."

"You came," he said in a weak voice. "Wasn't sure…you would."

"Of course I came, Luke, and I'm gonna get you out of here. I'm gonna get you to the hospital. You think you can stand up?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "Tried. Can't. Hurts…too…much…hurts…when I move," he whispered. "Feel s… s…sick."

"Believe it or not, Luke, I'm glad to hear that," I answered.

Tears came to Luke's eyes. "S…s…still m…m…mad? I'm s…s…sorry."

I could've kicked myself for my clumsy words. I hadn't meant to upset him. I quickly answered, "I ain't mad at you, Luke. And you ain't the one who needs to apologize. I'm the one who's sorry. I don't want you to be hurting. I didn't mean that. I just meant that I was happy you're able to feel everything and move even if it does hurt. You've been so still and after a fall like that I was afraid…"

I knew better than to finish voicing my worries. Luke sure didn't need to hear them now. He wasn't focusing well on what I was saying. He began to shiver badly. I didn't like how cold he felt despite the fact that it was near sixty degrees. I pulled off my jacket, wishing it were heavier, and placed it over Luke's chest.

When Luke closed his eyes, a single tear escaped. I brushed it away and said, "Please stay with me, Luke. Can you tell me where you're hurting?"

"Everywhere," he gasped. I could see he was having trouble breathing.

"Can you be a little more specific?" I asked with a small smile.

"Head…chest…ribs…shoulder…foot…"

"I get it. Everywhere," I agreed. "Listen, Luke. You can't walk even with my help. I can't get you out of here alone. I don't know the extent of your injuries. I don't want to hurt you more by trying to carry you. I've got to go get help. I'll be right back."

When I started to get up, Luke grabbed my arm with more strength than I thought he had. He whispered desperately, "Don't leave me…a…alone."

"I gotta go for help, Luke," I pleaded. "I ain't got no choice here. I don't want to leave you but I can't get you out of here by myself. I can't. I'll only be gone for twenty minutes, half hour at the most. I promise. I'll be right back."

Luke gripped my arm tighter. He gasped, "Please…don't leave…s…scared. P…please."

It terrified me to hear Luke admit he was scared. It wasn't something he would normally do. He always tried to show a brave face for me and Daisy even if he was scared. He was the strong one, the one we depended on. I knew he must be bad off to be saying that now. I knew I had to get help fast. I had to be the strong one for Luke.

I said with renewed urgency, "Luke, I've gotta go and get Uncle Jesse and Daisy so we can get you to the hospital. I'll be back soon. I promise."

It broke my heart when Luke looked at me like he didn't believe me. He let go of my arm and looked away. I saw tears on his pale face, which scared me even more. It took a lot to make Luke cry, at least in front of anyone. It killed me to leave him like this but I didn't have a choice. I placed my hand behind his neck and said, "Please look at me, Luke."

When he did, I said, "I promise I'll be right back. I don't wanna leave you but I gotta get help. I gotta get Uncle Jesse."

"Want Uncle Jesse," Luke whimpered.

"I know, cousin," I answered. "I'm gonna go and get him. We'll be right back. Hang in there just a little longer. Please. And don't you go nowhere. You hear me?"

Luke nodded once. "That ain't likely," he whispered.

I knew he couldn't move but that wasn't what I was afraid. I was afraid he would stop fighting. Now that I found him, I couldn't lose him. I reluctantly got up, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You hold on, Luke Duke. I'll be right back," I repeated. "I promise. Stay right here. Don't you dare go anywhere."

I looked up the hill and decided there wasn't any way I was getting out of here the same way I came down. It was too steep and slippery to climb back up. The only other way to go was to follow the creek until the ground leveled out. Impulsively, I leaned back down and kissed the top of Luke's head. After a long look, I turned and hurried along the creek.

As soon as the ground leveled off, I ran the rest of the way to the house. Uncle Jesse and Daisy were coming down Little Creek Road. They were almost back to the house. I yelled to them frantically as I got near. "I found him! I found Luke!"

I skidded to a stop in front of my uncle, trying to catch my breath. "I found him, Uncle Jesse…He's hurt real bad…We gotta help him…He needs to get to the hospital."

"Slow down, Bo. Where is he? What happened?" Uncle Jesse asked as he grabbed hold of my arm.

I answered, "I was right. He took the shortcut along the ridge. He must've fallen 'cause I found him down by the creek."

"How bad is he hurt?" Daisy asked.

"Real bad, honey," I answered. "He's got a bad gash on his head and he's having trouble breathing. He said his chest hurts, and his shoulder and foot. He's pretty beat up. And he's real cold, Uncle Jesse. He couldn't stop shivering. He couldn't get up even with my help. I was afraid I'd hurt him more if I tried to carry him by myself. We've got to go get him. Come on."

I turned to head back to the creek but Uncle Jesse stopped me. "Now hold on, Bo," he said. "Sounds like we need the truck if he's hurt that bad. We can drive it in the creek to get to him. The truck can handle it. Let's get back to the house and get what we need."

It was good to have Uncle Jesse taking control. He was thinking more rationally than me. All I wanted to do was get back to Luke so he wouldn't think I abandoned him. I didn't want him to be alone. I believed he needed my strength to hold on.

The three of us hurried to the house. Uncle Jesse said, "Daisy, go get the first aid kit. I don't know how much good it'll do but we might need it. Get the bottle of shine we keep for emergencies. Grab some of those saltine crackers too. Bo, you go gather a bunch of pillows and blankets. Make sure you get enough for Luke to lie on in the back of the truck and enough to warm him some. I'll start the truck. Get moving."

Daisy and I rushed through the house gathering what we needed. Daisy brought along the quilts from her bed besides the ones I got so we could make Luke as comfortable as possible. We were back in the truck with Uncle Jesse and on our way within five minutes.


	14. No Need To Cry

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**No Need To Cry**_

_**Bo**_

We braced ourselves against the dashboard as the old truck bounced over a particularly large rock in the creek bed. It seemed to be taking forever to get back to Luke.

"Where is he?" Daisy asked anxiously for the tenth time in as many minutes.

"We're almost there," I answered. "He's just up ahead."

We were moving faster than we should've but I kept urging Uncle Jesse on. Luke had me really worried. He seemed defeated, like he was giving up when I left him. He was always the strong one. I had never seen him like that before. I was terrified that he wouldn't wait for us.

"There he is, Uncle Jesse," I shouted.

I opened the door and jumped out before we came to a full stop. Uncle Jesse and Daisy were on my heels as we ran over to Luke. When I got to him, my heart began racing. He was unconscious again.

"Luke," I said as I knelt beside him. When he didn't answer, the feeling of panic got stronger. I felt his neck for a pulse, needing the assurance that he was still with us.

"Come on, cousin. Wake up," I pleaded. I looked at my uncle. "He's out again, Uncle Jesse. I can't get him up."

Uncle Jesse knelt down on the other side of Luke. Daisy stayed close to Uncle Jesse, drawing on his strength. Concern was evident on my uncle's face but I could also see his strength and determination. It gave me hope.

Uncle Jesse took hold of Luke's chin and gently tilted his head up. He said, "Luke, come on, now. It's time to wake up, son. Your Uncle Jesse's here. I need you to wake up for me."

When Luke didn't respond, my uncle tried again. In a louder voice, he gruffly said, "Lukas, its Uncle Jesse. I want you to open your eyes right now. You hear me? Open your eyes."

Luke did as he was told, which I think was why Uncle Jesse used his proper name and spoke to him harshly. When Uncle Jesse used that tone of voice, we listened and did what we were told without question. My uncle's tone and expression softened as soon as Luke looked into his eyes.

"There's my boy," he said with obvious love.

I swear Luke's eyes actually brightened when he saw Uncle Jesse. He whispered, "Uncle Jesse."

Luke reached for Uncle Jesse, struggling to get closer. Uncle Jesse gently wrapped his protective arms around him. Luke rested his head on my uncle's chest. I saw his shoulders shaking. The realization that he was quietly crying brought tears to my eyes. The last couple of days must've been pure hell for him to bring him to this breaking point. And the worst thing was that I was responsible.

"I'm here, boy," Uncle Jesse soothed as he gently rubbed Luke's back. "You're gonna be just fine. Now, now, no need to cry. Your Uncle Jesse's got you."

"You sure had me worried, boy. I would've thought you had more sense than to walk along that ridge in the pouring rain," Uncle Jesse chided gently.

"S…s…sorry," Luke mumbled in his shoulder.

"I guess you had other things on your mind," Uncle Jesse said as he glanced at me, making me feel guiltier than I already did. He hadn't said much to me about what I had done with Ellen but I knew he was disappointed. He couldn't have been more disappointed in me than I was in myself.

Daisy put her arm around Luke in an attempt to soothe him. Uncle Jesse said, "Daisy, honey, go and get the truck ready. Make a nice comfortable bed for Luke in the back. We've gotta get him out of here right quick. We've gotta warm him up some. I don't like how cold he feels."

Daisy nodded earnestly. She kissed Luke's head and got up. "I'll make it nice and comfortable," she said as she hurried to the truck.

Luke's breathing was becoming more labored. Uncle Jesse gently pulled him off his shoulder. He brushed the tears from Luke's face with his hands. "Now Luke, I want you to listen to me. Crying ain't helping your breathing none. I'm here now and you're gonna be just fine so you ain't got no need to cry."

Luke did his best to get his breathing under control. Uncle Jesse pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiped the tears from Luke's face revealing bruises under the dirt. He muttered softly, "My poor boy."

When Luke was breathing easier, Uncle Jesse said, "It's time we got you in the truck. We need to get you to the hospital. Can you tell me where you're hurting so we don't hurt you when we move you?"

"Head hurts," Luke answered weakly.

Uncle Jesse nodded. "I can see that. Bo says you told him your chest hurt."

"Think…broke ribs," Luke answered. "Hurts bad."

"That could account for your difficulty breathing." Uncle Jesse looked at me. "If he broke a rib, it may have punctured his lung. We need to be very careful moving him so we don't do more damage."

I nodded, "He told me his shoulder hurts too. It might be dislocated. And I don't think he can stand on his ankle."

"He don't have to stand. We'll carry him. All right then. He won't be able to wrap that arm around you. We'll lift him together, one on each side of him. Luke, you think you can wrap your good arm around Bo?"

Luke nodded and did what he was told. I said, "Hold on now, cousin, I'm gonna stand up."

I struggled a little under Luke's weight but managed to stand with Uncle Jesse supporting his injured side. We were as gentle as possible but Luke cried out in pain.

"Easy now," Uncle Jesse said. "We're almost there."

Luke leaned his head on my shoulder. He was exhausted. We carefully carried him to the truck and sat him in back with Daisy holding him. Uncle Jesse and I climbed into the bed of the truck.

I said, "Let's get him under the blankets."

"Not so fast, Bo," Uncle Jesse said. "We need to get these wet clothes off him or those blankets ain't gonna do him much good. See if you can pull his boots off while I get his jacket. Be careful with that ankle."

Getting Luke's boots off wasn't easy with his injured ankle. He cried out as I pulled it off, making me feel terrible. Last thing I wanted to do was cause him anymore pain. Getting his jacket and shirt off wasn't any easier with his dislocated shoulder. He grimaced with every movement although he tried not to. I knew we were causing him a lot of pain but I also knew that Uncle Jesse was right when I felt how cold his body was. He was shivering uncontrollably. His jeans were wettest from sitting in the mud. I carefully pulled them off over his injured ankle. After I pulled them off, he grabbed my hand to stop me from taking off his boxers.

Uncle Jesse said gently, "Them boxers are wet, Luke. They gotta come off and then we'll get ya nice and warm under the blankets."

Luke glanced at Daisy and we all understood his reluctance. Daisy turned her back and said, "Its okay, sugar. I ain't looking."

After we got Luke's clothes off, we could see all the bruises and black and blue marks on his body. They were everywhere. He got banged up pretty good in that fall. There was a large bruise on the left side of his chest where he probably had broken ribs. We gently wrapped him in the blankets. When we laid him down, he started gasping for breath and struggling to get up. He said, "Can't…breathe…lying…down."

We quickly sat him up. I said to Uncle Jesse, "He can lean against me."

I sat down against the back of the cabin. I gently pulled Luke's back up against my chest and wrapped my arms securely around him. He leaned his head on my shoulder. After all we'd been through the last couple of days, it felt good to hold him, to protect him. It was the role he usually took. It was good to be able to do the same for him when he needed it. Daisy sat next to us and offered more support.

"You think you can take a little shine or maybe some crackers?" Uncle Jesse asked Luke. "You haven't had anything to eat or drink since Friday night."

Luke shook his head. "Feel sick. Don't want any."

"A sip of shine might warm you up some," he said.

"Nauseous," Luke muttered.

"Okay," Uncle Jesse said as he patted Luke's arm. He turned to Daisy. "Give him a sip or two if he'll take it but don't force him. I don't want him getting sick back here."

Uncle Jesse climbed off the truck and closed the back hatch. He said, "I'm gonna go directly to Tri-County Hospital. I think that's the quickest way to get Luke medical attention. It'll be faster than waiting for an ambulance. Daisy, Bo, you hold him tight. I'll try to take it easy but it's gonna be a might bumpy getting outta this here creek bed. Keep him as still as you can. And try to keep him awake."

Daisy and I both answered, "Yes, sir."

Uncle Jesse climbed into the driver's seat and slowly made his way down the creek to the road. Daisy and I did our best to soften the bumps but Luke was hurting. He groaned and bit his lip with each jolt. Daisy spoke to him softly while I quietly held him. I thanked God we found him before it was too late. I didn't want to ever let him go. We tried our best to keep him up but we couldn't. He loss consciousness again.


	15. In Loving Arms

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**In Loving Arms**_

_**Luke**_

It was like my world was fading away. I kept trying to stay awake but it was getting hard. I was scared that I wouldn't wake up again. I was scared but even that feeling was starting to fade away as I accepted what I thought was inevitable. No one was gonna find me. If they knew where I was, they'd be here. I was alone. I had given up hope.

I was cold. My hands and feet were getting numb. The rest of me was still hurting bad. Every breath hurt. I knew somewhere deep down that I should be trying to get up but I couldn't. I didn't even have the energy to try. It was getting harder and harder to think straight and focus on anything.

And then I heard someone calling me. He sounded upset. When I opened my eyes, Bo was in front of me. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or he was real. He was there and he seemed real but it didn't make a whole lot of sense. He was saying something about how he was glad I was hurting. I thought he was still mad at me.

Bo kept telling me not to go nowhere. Where was I gonna go? I tried to tell him that but he still seemed worried that I would go off somewhere. But I ain't the one who went off somewhere. He went off. He left me alone. I begged him not to leave but he did.

I thought he must've been a hallucination 'cause my mind couldn't seem to hold onto a coherent thought. I was having a hard time focusing and making sense of things. It was like reaching out for something that kept moving just out of my reach.

Bo, real or otherwise, said he'd come back but I didn't believe him. How could I believe something that wasn't real? He felt real when he touched me but I didn't have a whole lot of experience with imaginary people to know if that was usual with them. He told me he was gonna go and get Uncle Jesse. As much as I wanted my uncle, I was afraid to be left alone again. I didn't want him to leave. But he promised he'd come back. The real Bo had never broken a promise to me but I didn't know about this one.

I was devastated when he left. I wanted to believe that he was real. I needed to believe that he was real but I wasn't sure. Even if he was a hallucination, it still felt good to have him there. I guess you see what you wanna see and I wanted to see Bo. Despite that, I couldn't even hold onto my hallucination. When I was left alone again, it felt even worse to have hope taken away. I tried to convince myself that his touch felt solid and real. I tried but I didn't believe that he was coming back.

But Bo did come back 'cause next thing I was aware of was Uncle Jesse telling me I had to wake up. I was so tired but I had to do what he told me. He only called me Lukas when I was in trouble so I figured I must've done something wrong. Maybe he was mad that I hadn't come home. That tone of voice meant a trip over his knee when I was younger. That wasn't likely anymore but it was still good reason to do what he said. I struggled to open my eyes and saw my uncle's face in front of me. He didn't look mad. When he smiled at me, I reached for him wanting to see if he was real. Before I knew it, he was holding me in his arms. I never felt so safe in my life. I was afraid that he might vanish too but he didn't. He was strong and solid. He held me in a familiar embrace. In the comfort of his arms, I knew he was real. And that's when I fell apart and cried on his shoulder, which didn't help my breathing any but I couldn't help it. It was like when you was a kid and you got hurt. You didn't start crying until you see your parent.

Once I was in Uncle Jesse's arms, I knew I'd be okay. I didn't have to hold it together or try to be strong. I could count on his strength.

I hate crying but I was beyond the point of having any control over my emotions. I just held onto Uncle Jesse and cried on his shoulder like a little kid till I didn't have anything left. He told me there was no need to cry but I think I was crying just as much from relief that I was no longer alone as from any pain I was in. It didn't really matter what happened to me. All that mattered was that my family was here. I wasn't alone. I could deal with whatever I needed to deal with.

Bo and Uncle Jesse picked me up and carried me to the truck, which hurt like heck but I knew it had to be done. I wanted to get out of there. I tentatively wrapped my arm around Bo's neck, still not sure where we stood with each other. I didn't remember anything about the fall but I remembered everything that led up to it even if some of it was still a little fuzzy. I guess I was still confused about what Bo said about being glad I was hurting. Even so, he held me carefully. I felt safe.

I tried my best not to cry out from pain but I did a couple of times. They put me into Daisy's gentle arms in the back of the truck. It was a little strange depending on Bo and Daisy to help and protect me when I was usually the one doing the helping and protecting. Their arms were safe and secure.

Getting my wet clothes off was no easy feat either but it felt so good to be out of them and wrapped in the warm, dry blankets. I was still deep down cold but the blankets helped.

I couldn't breath too good lying down. Bo said he'd hold onto me so I could sit up. He pulled me back so I could lean against his chest. He put his arms around me to support me as we drove. It was bumpy but I didn't care. Anything was better than where I had just come from. I felt comfortable in Bo's arms despite the pain that came with every bump in the creek bed. Bo just held me tighter as Daisy told me everything would be all right. I knew then and there that it made no difference what Bo did. I'd always forgive him.

Daisy kept talking to me but I wasn't sure what she was saying. It didn't really matter. It was nice hearing her sweet voice. It was lulling me to sleep now that I was getting warm and secure but my cousins wouldn't let me sleep. Bo kept telling me I had to stay awake. I didn't understand why but I tried my best because they kept telling me I had to. I didn't want to disappoint them.

They didn't understand that I'd be okay now. After being alone for the last couple of days, I was basking in the comfort of my families' arms. Nothing could hurt me now. I wasn't going nowhere. I tried to stay awake for them but I didn't succeed. The next thing I remember is being in the hospital.


	16. Waiting

**_Chapter Sixteen _**

**_Waiting _**

**_Bo _**

I tried to keep Luke awake on the way to the hospital but I couldn't. He lost consciousness and I couldn't wake him up again, which had me real worried. At least he seemed to be breathing easier. I took Daisy's hand in mine when I saw tears on her face.

I said, "Don't worry, honey. He's gonna be okay."

"How can you know that?" Daisy asked tearfully.

"I just know it. Luke ain't gonna leave us. Not now that we found him. He waited for us and he's gonna be just fine," I said with more confidence than I actually felt. "Don't you worry none."

Uncle Jesse parked outside the emergency room entrance and climbed out of the truck. He looked in back and asked, "How's he doing?"

"He's hanging in there. I'm sorry," I answered. "I couldn't keep him up."

"We're here now. I'm gonna get some help," he said. "I'll be right back."

True to his word, Uncle Jesse was back in a couple of minutes with a doctor and nurse. An orderly pushing a gurney followed them closely behind. The doctor climbed onto the truck to examine Luke. Uncle Jesse told him what had happened, how Luke had been outside since Friday night and the injuries that we knew about. We all helped to move Luke to the gurney and then followed it into the emergency room. The nurse stopped us before we could follow Luke into one of the examining rooms.

The nurse said, "You can make yourself comfortable in the waiting room. It may be a while before the doctor can tell you anything. Meanwhile, you can see the receptionist to do the paperwork."

Uncle Jesse went over to the receptionist to fill out the forms. Daisy went with him. I suppose it was good for them to keep busy. I sat down for all of a minute before I was on my feet pacing the floor. I couldn't stay still. I was too worried about Luke despite what I said to Daisy. We didn't find him in time to lose him now.

It was turning into a long wait. I had nothing but time to think about the last couple of days. I had time to think about Luke and what he meant to me. The two of us were closer than most brothers. We had a strong bond. We got along great most of the time but we did fight now and then. It was inevitable. We worked together, played together and even shared the same room for all our lives. We were bound to get on each other's nerves now and then. And being so close, we knew how to push each other's buttons when we did fight. That's exactly what we did on Friday. We pushed them hard.

But we never betrayed each other. That is until now. I betrayed Luke when I kissed Ellen. I still don't know how I let that happen. Flirting was bad enough but the kiss stepped over the line. The flirting probably stepped over the line too. I sure hoped that Luke would be able to find it in his heart to forgive me even if I couldn't forgive myself. I never meant for it to go as far as it did. If I were completely honest with myself, I was trying to hurt Luke because he hurt my feelings. I vowed not to do that on purpose again. I would do whatever it took to make it up to him. The things we said in the heat of the argument were one thing, but the things I did after having time to cool off were inexcusable.

Uncle Jesse and Daisy came back into the waiting room. They sat down on a coach by the window. Daisy leaned her head on Uncle Jesse's shoulder as he wrapped a protective arm around her. He gestured for me to come on over and sit on the other side of him. When I sat down, he wrapped his other arm around me and I leaned into his comforting embrace. We hung onto each other for support like we always did.

"He's gonna be all right, ain't he?" I asked my uncle.

"God willing," he answered. "We've gotta keep praying and keep positive thoughts. Luke's a strong boy. He's a fighter. He'll pull through this."

I felt the tears burning my eyes. I said, "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Luke. I've gotta make up with him, tell him how sorry I am."

Uncle Jesse squeezed my shoulder. "You'll get that chance, boy. And I know that he's sorry too. He was looking to apologize to you before this happened."

I know Uncle Jesse was trying to comfort me but hearing those words only made me feel worse. Luke wanted to say he was sorry while I was kissing his girlfriend. None of this would've happened if Luke and I had gotten a chance to make up at the Boar's Nest. He wouldn't be hurt and in the hospital right now. It was all my fault.

We held onto each other for a long time, reluctant to leave the support and comfort of each other. The doctor finally came into the waiting room an hour later. All three of us jumped to our feet and practically ran him over. I thought he looked grim, which scared me.

Uncle Jesse asked, "How's my boy?"

"He has numerous injuries from the fall," the doctor answered, "some more serious than others. The less serious ones are the cuts and bruises, dislocated shoulder and broken ankle. They're painful but relatively minor compared to the more serious injuries."

"Which are?" Uncle Jesse prompted.

"He took a pretty good blow to his head causing a serious concussion. He probably loss consciousness when he hit his head. He doesn't remember the fall and probably never will. He'll have a severe headache and dizziness for a while. There could be some swelling in his brain that's causing the drowsiness and loss of consciousness. We'll have to keep a close eye on him. The concussion may also explain the nausea although the pneumothorax could account for that."

"Pneumo what?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Pneumothorax," the doctor answered. "Luke has two broken ribs. One of them punctured his lung causing a pneumothorax. The lung was partially collapsed and progressing towards a full collapse. It's a good thing you found him before that happened. I had to insert a chest tube to remove the air. That will alleviate the pain he's in and the difficulty breathing. It should inflate the lung. He'll have to keep the tube in for a couple of days."

"But it will heal?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes," the doctor answered. "It will heal." He paused before he added, "There were other complications."

"What other complications?" Uncle Jesse asked with concern.

"Hypothermia and severe dehydration," the doctor answered.

"Hypothermia?" I asked surprised. "I know Luke was cold and shivering but I thought it had to get below freezing to get hypothermia."

"Doesn't have to," the doctor answered. "It can happen under mild conditions. From what you tell me, Luke was soaked to the skin by the rain and didn't have a chance to get dry and warm for two days. Evaporation of the water from his skin cooled his skin and dropped his internal temperature. Add to that, it was windy the last couple of days. The wind blowing over the wet parts of his body greatly increased the evaporation and cooling. That's why he couldn't stop shivering. It's good the hypothermia didn't get to the point where he stopped shivering all together."

"How bad is it?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"The severity of hypothermia varies, depending on how low the core body temperature gets. You found Luke before it got too low but he was in the beginning stages of hypothermia. Severe hypothermia will eventually lead to cardiac and respiratory failure that can lead to death. It's a good thing you found him when you did."

Daisy shuddered and hugged me. She said, "Thank God you found him, Bo. Sounds like he couldn't have lasted another night out there."

The doctor agreed. "No, he couldn't have lasted another night. You found him just before everything could've taken a turn for the worse—the hypothermia, dehydration, collapsed lung and head injury. As it is, he has developed pneumonia from lying immobile with a lung injury in the wet and cold for a couple of days."

"Pneumonia can be bad," Uncle Jesse said with concern. "Especially combined with those injuries."

"Yes," the doctor agreed. "But we've started intravenous antibiotics and he should respond well to them. I'm not going to lie to you, Mr. Duke. Your nephew is in serious condition."

"So what are you gonna do for Luke?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"As I said, we're treating the pneumonia with antibiotics. We'll warm Luke's body from the inside by giving him warm fluids intravenously. I think that should do it but if it doesn't, we can warm his blood. I don't think that will be necessary. We'll also give him fluids for the dehydration. Besides that, we'll keep a close watch on his head injury and do a C.A.T. scan. We've already set his shoulder back in place. He'll have to keep that arm in a sling for a while. And we'll be casting his ankle. The chest tube will have to stay in for a couple of days. If the lung doesn't fully inflate, surgery may be necessary."

"He'll recover fully?" Uncle Jesse asked anxiously after listening to the long list of Luke's injuries.

"Yes, he should," the doctor answered. "Barring any complications but I don't anticipate any. He's young and strong. It may be a rough month but he should recover fully."

Uncle Jesse shook the doctor's hand. He said, "Thank you, doctor. When can we see him?"

"It'll be a couple of hours before we get him to a room," he answered. "We have some more tests to do and we need to cast his ankle. Why don't you and your family go over to the cafeteria and get something to eat."

I extended my hand and shook the doctor's. I said, "Thanks."

When the doctor left, Uncle Jesse pulled me and Daisy into a tight hug. We all had tears running down our faces. We were grateful that Luke was gonna recover. We would do all we could to help. I was determined to do everything in my power to help him. I owed him that and a whole lot more.


	17. Enough Blame To Go Around

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Enough Blame To Go Around**_

_**Bo**_

It took over three hours to get Luke settled in a room. I tried to be patient but I needed to see him to be sure he was okay. When we were told that we could go on in, I got nervous. My stomach started doing flip-flops as I walked down the hall to Luke's room with Uncle Jesse and Daisy. I was gonna have to face Luke and own up to what I'd done. After all he'd been through, I wasn't sure how he was gonna accept my apology or if he'd take it at all. I wasn't even sure he'd want to see me. I guess I couldn't blame him if he didn't.

I was determined to be brave but the thought that Luke might throw me out of his room slowed my steps. I was the first one at the door but I stopped abruptly just short of going in when I saw Luke, causing Uncle Jesse to bump into my back. The reality of Luke lying in a hospital bed hit me hard. His eyes were closed. I hoped he was sleeping and not unconscious again. His skin was still unnaturally pale except for the black and blue bruises on his face. The gash on his head was covered with a bandage. His ankle was in a cast and propped up on pillows. He had a couple of intravenous lines, one attached to a machine. And then there was the chest tube attached to another machine. It was scary seeing Luke like that.

All the equipment and monitors made me nervous. I felt light headed and my knees got weak. The room started to spin a little. I stood reluctantly leaning against the door while Uncle Jesse and Daisy brushed past me to Luke's bed. Uncle Jesse took Luke's hand and then motioned me in. I guess I was looking pale.

"Sit down, Bo, before you fall down," Uncle Jesse said. "Luke's gonna be just fine."

He saw me looking warily at the machines. He added, "These here machines ain't nothing to worry about. They're gonna make him better."

I didn't doubt my uncle's word but seeing Luke attached to those machines scared me just the same. He was always so strong. It was hard seeing him like this. We settled in the room waiting impatiently for Luke to wake up. Daisy wanted to wake him but Uncle Jesse said to leave him be until he got up on his own. I wanted him to open his eyes but I was getting more and more nervous about what I would say to him.

I knew that everything that happened to Luke was my fault. If he hadn't seen me and Ellen kissing, he would've stayed at the Boar's Nest and I would've driven him home. He wouldn't be in the hospital. The guilt was overwhelming. I didn't know how he was ever gonna be able to forgive me.

I quietly listened to Uncle Jesse and Daisy talk, not really paying much attention to what they were saying and too nervous to add much to the conversation. About a half hour later, Luke finally began to stir. Uncle Jesse patted my arm to get my attention.

He gently said, "Now, Bo, don't you give him more than he can handle right now. I know you feel guilty and want to make it up with Luke but you need to go slow. Make sure he feels up to it. I don't want him upset. He needs to get his strength back. All his energy needs to go to getting better, not to worrying."

"I understand," I answered. "Don't worry. I ain't gonna upset him. That's the last thing I wanna do."

"Luke don't like to show his emotions," Uncle Jesse added in a confidential whisper as if Luke might hear him and I didn't already know. "Don't let him fool you. Make sure he ain't upset."

I smiled. "I know, Uncle Jesse. He don't fool me none, much as he thinks he does."

Uncle Jesse returned my smile. He said, "Good boy."

Luke moaned softly as he opened his eyes. Uncle Jesse stood and leaned over him. He put his hand on Luke's head and said, "There's my boy."

Luke reached for Uncle Jesse and touched his face. He made a motion like he wanted to sit up but Uncle Jesse gently put his hands on Luke's shoulders to settle him down.

"Easy now, boy. You need to stay still. Your Uncle Jesse's here now and you're gonna be just fine."

Luke did as he was told. He rewarded Uncle Jesse with a small, lopsided smile.

Daisy bent over and kissed Luke's cheek. She said, "It sure is good to see you awake, sugar. How're ya feeling?"

"Not sure," Luke answered in a raspy voice. "Feel kind of fuzzy. Headache. You really here? You look like an angel."

Daisy laughed. "Of course I am, sugar. Where else would I be? And I ain't no angel."

"Could've fool me," Luke said weakly, trying to smile. As he looked around the room, his expression changed. His voice sounded anxious as he asked, "Where's Bo?"

"I'm right here, cousin," I said as I emerged from behind the safety of Uncle Jesse. "Where else would I be?"

Luke mumbled, "I was afraid…"

When his voice trialed off, I asked, "Afraid of what, Luke?"

He gave a slight shrug as he looked away. He saw the intravenous lines and machines for the first time. I guess they made him as nervous as they made me. He started to breath harder.

Uncle Jesse quickly squeezed his hand and said, "Listen to me, son. You're all right. You'll be feeling better right quick. These here machine are gonna make you better so don't you worry none about them. You just concentrate on getting better."

Luke calmed down as Uncle Jesse spoke to him. Uncle Jesse could always do that with us. His presence made us feel safe. He ran his fingers through Luke's hair causing Luke to visibly relaxed.

Uncle Jesse asked, "Are you hurting any? The doctor says he can adjust your pain medication if you are."

"Tired," Luke said quietly. "My head hurts a little. What's wrong with me?"

"You got banged up pretty good when you fell down the ridge," Uncle Jesse answered.

Luke looked distressed. He whispered, "Don't remember. I fell?"

Uncle Jesse continued to run his fingers through Luke's hair in an effort to keep him calm. He said, "The doc says it ain't likely that you'll remember the fall or anything that happened right before it so don't you stress yourself trying to remember. That happens when you get a concussion. We figure you took a shortcut along the ridge after Mrs. Jacobson dropped you off at Little Creek Road on Friday night. Somehow you fell. Bo figured out where you was. He figured you was in a hurry to get home outta the rain and took the shortcut along the ridge. It was wet and slippery. You must've fallen."

"I remember…being alone…scared," Luke said haltingly.

"I know you must've been scared," Uncle Jesse said soothingly. "But you're safe now."

"I couldn't get up," he said.

"I know," Uncle Jesse answered sympathetically.

"I'm in the hospital?" Luke asked as he looked around the room.

"You're in the hospital," Uncle Jesse confirmed.

"What's wrong with me?" Luke asked becoming distressed again.

"You've got a concussion explaining your headache," Uncle Jesse answered calmly. "Doc says you're likely to have that headache for a while. And you separated your shoulder and broke your ankle. I imagine they're hurting some, too."

"What else?" Luke asked when Uncle Jesse paused.

"You cracked a couple of ribs and one of them punctured your lung. That's why you got that tube in your chest. It's to inflate your lung."

Luke cringed at that bit of information. "My chest hurts some," he said quietly.

"I don't doubt it. You also got a touch of pneumonia from being wet out there in the cold for a couple of nights. Your chest might be hurting some from that, too. The cold caused some hypothermia but they're warming you up."

"I remember being cold. And wet. Couldn't get warm. I'm gonna be okay?" Luke asked.

"You're gonna be just fine, son. You'll be outta here before you know it."

As he looked at the machines again, Luke's eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?" Uncle Jesse asked with concern. "You sure you ain't hurting?"

"I'm sorry," Luke mumbled.

"You ain't got nothing to be sorry about," Uncle Jesse said reassuringly.

"Accident's my fault," Luke insisted. "Should've stayed on the road."

Uncle Jesse patted his hand. "That may be, Luke, but there's a reason they're called accidents. You didn't plan on it and you surely didn't do it on purpose." He smiled when he added, "It might not have been the smartest thing you've ever done but it was an accident all the same."

Luke looked down. "I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse. Hospitals are expensive…we can't afford this."

"We'll manage," Uncle Jesse answered firmly. "We always do, son. I don't want you worrying about that right now. There are ways of working these things out."

"Should've been more careful," Luke mumbled. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"Next time. Everything's gonna be all right. I want you to close your eyes and rest," Uncle Jesse said. "You're exhausted. We'll be here when you wake up."

It didn't take much convincing. Luke's eyes slowly closed. Within seconds, he was sleeping again.

Uncle Jesse looked exhausted. I said, "Why don't you and Daisy go on home and take a rest. Luke might be sleeping for a while. I'll stay here with him in case he wakes up before you come back."

Uncle Jesse looked at me sympathetically. He's a wise, intuitive man. I think he knew I was trying to get rid of him and Daisy. I needed some time alone with Luke. I needed to talk to him. We had things to work out.

My uncle nodded his head. "Okay, son. That sounds like a plan. Daisy and me will head on home for a little while. You call us if Luke needs anything. And Bo, remember what I said about going easy on him. You don't want to upset him in the condition he's in. He's already feeling bad about what happened. He blames himself and he's worried about the expense. Don't give him any more than he can handle right now. Talking about what happened between you and Ellen might make you feel better but just be sure it makes Luke feel better too."

"I know, Uncle Jesse. Believe me, I ain't gonna do nothing else to hurt him. I hurt him more than enough. I just wanna make things right. If he ain't ready to hear it, I won't push it."

Uncle Jesse pulled me into a hug. "Don't you worry none. Luke's very forgiving when it comes to the people he loves."

Daisy leaned over and kissed Luke's cheek and then she gave me a hug. "It'll be okay, Bo. Luke loves you."

Tears burned my eyes again. "I know, Daisy. I know."

Uncle Jesse kissed Luke's head and then he left with Daisy, leaving me alone with my cousin. I settled into the chair next to Luke's bed to watch over him and wait for him to wake. While he was sleeping, I thought about us. I couldn't think of nothing else. We always had a great relationship. Luke was my big brother in every way. More than that, he was my best friend. He always looked out for me. He was always there for me whether I wanted him or not. I depended on him and trusted him with my life. Simply, I loved him. I prayed I hadn't done irreparable damage to that relationship. I don't know how I'd survive without him.

After sleeping a couple of hours, Luke became restless. I didn't think it was a good idea for him to move around too much with all those tubes attached to him so I stroked his arm in an attempt to settle him.

I whispered, "Easy now, Luke. You gotta keep still. You don't wanna be pulling any of these tubes out. That can't be good."

I wasn't Uncle Jesse but Luke settled down as I spoke to him. His eyes fluttered some and then they opened. When he looked at me, I smiled and said, "Hey, cousin. Welcome back to the land of the living. How're ya feeling?"

He grimaced and said, "Sore all over."

"That's to be expected after all you've been through," I said.

"Where's Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked.

"I know you want to see him, Luke. He'll be back soon."

I couldn't read Luke's expression. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. It was making me really nervous. I couldn't think of the right words to say what I wanted. I thought about what Uncle Jesse said but I couldn't wait any longer.

I blurted out, "Listen, Luke. I can't tell you how sorry I am about everything. I never meant to hurt you."

Luke finally looked me in the eye. To my surprise, I didn't see anger. What I saw was sadness.

His voice was steady as he said, "I never meant to hurt you either, Bo. I'm not clear about everything that happened but I remember the fight we had. I'm sorry about the things I said to you. They weren't true and I didn't mean them."

"Luke, I—."

"Please, Bo. Let me finish. I need to explain," Luke interrupted. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I think I said those things 'cause I was worried about you. I was afraid you tried to jump the river like you wanted to in the morning. When you didn't come back to pick me up, I was afraid you had an accident. I had a lot of time to work on all that worry. It came out as anger when I saw you come home acting like you didn't have a care in the world. I said some mean things for which I'm truly sorry. It ain't no excuse but it's what happened."

"Luke, I didn't know you were worried that I had an accident." I finally had an appreciation of the worry I put my cousin through. I said, "Maybe I didn't know before but I sure know now what it's like to worry. I was worried out of my head about you too, cousin."

"Sorry," Luke said. "I didn't mean for none of this to happen. I really am sorry."

"Luke, you ain't got no reason to be sorry. I'm the one who's sorry…. I hope you can forgive me for what I said. You ain't got no reason to be jealous of me."

"I don't know, Bo," Luke said. "If I'm honest, maybe I am a little jealous sometimes. You have a way with girls. I can't charm them like you."

Luke gave me a small smile when he added, "And I ain't as pretty as you either."

"You do okay, Luke," I answered.

I knew Luke was trying to lighten the mood. I tried to return his smile but I couldn't. I couldn't put it off any longer. Luke seemed to be handling our conversation well. I hoped he could handle the rest of what I had to say because I had to say it.

"I really am sorry about what I did…with Ellen."

Luke's smile faded. He looked at me warily and I wondered if I hadn't made a big mistake. I could see the pain on his face, the moisture in his eyes. Maybe Uncle Jesse was right. Maybe he wasn't ready for this. He was quiet for a long time during which I don't think I breathed.

Finally he asked softly, "What'd you and Ellen do, Bo?"

"You didn't see us?" I asked.

"I saw you two kissing but then I left."

I could see the hurt in Luke's eyes. I wished I could disappear but I knew I owed him an honest explanation.

"We just kissed, Luke. I swear. Nothing else. That's all and we couldn't have been more sorry about it. I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, I wasn't thinking. I guess I was so dang mad at you for saying what you did. I wanted to show you that I was right. I could have any girl I wanted. Even Ellen. But I didn't plan on kissing her. Honest I didn't. I just wanted to flirt with her and make you jealous when you saw us having a good time together. That was bad enough, I know. I don't know how the kiss happened but it ended right then and there. Ellen felt so bad that she left. She couldn't even face you. I didn't want to face you either but I knew I had to. I waited for you so I could apologize for everything but I never got the chance. I'm so sorry, Luke. You've gotta forgive me. Please. I'm sorry. I promise I'll never do anything like that again."

I had gone on with my explanation without taking a breath or giving Luke a chance to respond. I had to get it all out while I had the courage.

"Nothing else happened?" Luke asked quietly.

"I swear nothing else happened. I am so sorry," I repeated again. Seems I couldn't stop saying how sorry I was. "I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

Luke didn't respond for the longest moment in my life. I was afraid that I had done the unforgivable. He finally looked up and said, "It's okay, Bo. I forgive you. I'm sorry, too. I hope you forgive me. I guess I set the whole thing in motion. My accident wouldn't have happened if I'd stayed instead of running out of there."

I wasn't about to let Luke take the blame for something that was my fault. I said, "It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't kissed Ellen. You wouldn't have had reason to leave."

"I guess it don't much matter who's fault it was," Luke answered. "It don't change nothing. Bo, I had a lot of time to think when I was out there. I was scared that I made you so mad that you wouldn't come looking for me. If anyone was gonna find me, I knew it was you. I was afraid you might not care where I was. I…I was afraid I lost you."

My eyes filled with tears. "I looked for you, Luke. As soon as I realized you hadn't come home, I looked for you. And I wasn't about to stop looking till I found you. I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner. You ain't got nothing to worry about. You ain't never gonna lose me."

Much to my shock, Luke had silent tears running down his face. He looked down as he tried to wipe them away with the palms of his hands before I noticed. It just made me feel all the more worse.

"Please don't cry, Luke," I said.

"I ain't crying," he quickly answered, still not looking at me as he desperately tried to wipe away the evidence.

I sure wasn't gonna argue with him. "Okay," I said. "You ain't crying. Listen to me, Luke Duke. You ain't never gonna lose me, no matter how hard you try. I ain't never gonna let that happen."

Luke still wasn't looking at me as he fought to get in control. Showing vulnerability wasn't easy for Luke. I reckon I hadn't seen him really cry since the last time Uncle Jesse gave him a whupping and that was a very long time ago. Seeing his tears now got mine falling too. At a loss for words and desperately needing to, I leaned down and carefully hugged my cousin as best I could, avoiding the tubes and intravenous lines. Luke didn't hesitate to respond. I felt his arms wrap around me.

I whispered, "I love you, cousin."

That wasn't something either one of us usually expressed verbally. We knew it but we didn't often say it. I was relieved when Luke didn't laugh at me or, more likely, pretend he didn't hear me.

I was surprised and happy when he whispered, "I love you, too, Bo. It's okay. It was all my fault."

"No it wasn't, Luke. It was my fault."

Luke asked, "Are we gonna argue about who's more to blame again?"

"I know the answer to that," I said. "I am."

"I'm too tired to argue with you, cousin," Luke said. "I guess there's more than enough blame to go around for both of us."

"Guess so. We're okay then?" I asked.

Luke said, "Yeah, we're okay but we better stop bawling and hugging each other like a couple of girls before someone comes in here and sees us. That'll be the end of our tough, manly reputations."

I couldn't help but laugh at Luke's comment. I reluctantly let go of him and pulled back. I sat down on the bed next to him, careful not to disturb anything. I brushed the tears from my face as Luke did the same, both of us trying to act like we hadn't been crying.

Luke smiled at me. It was nice seeing him smiling.

I laughed. "Is that the image we got? Tough he-men? I suppose you're right though. If Daisy catches us, she'll never let us live it down."

"You got that right," Luke answered in a lighter tone of voice. "We don't wanna get the reputation as the touchy-feely type. It ain't very manly."

"That would never do." I laughed again. "But some girls do like the sensitive type. I bet you could pull that off if you tried."

I was rewarded by the sound of my cousin's laughter, which he abruptly cut short as he grabbed his side.

"Oh, that hurts," he said. "Please don't make me laugh again, Bo."

"Sorry about that," I said.

Luke looked me in the eye with an expression I couldn't quite read. I asked, "What?"

"Nothing," he answered. He hesitated but then said, "I've lost a lot in my life. I can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either, cousin. I ain't never gonna let that happen."

Luke nodded. His eyes looked heavy again. I said, "Why don't you take a nap. I'll call Uncle Jesse and Daisy to let them know how you are."

"Where are they?" Luke asked with some concern.

I think I blushed as I answered, "I sent them home for a while. I needed some alone time with you. I think Uncle Jesse understood that."

"Uncle Jesse always understands us, don't he?"

"Yeah he does," I said. "They'll be back soon."

"Good," Luke said as he closed his eyes. "I am kind of tired, think I'll take a rest till they get here."

"You do that, Luke. I'll be here when you wake up."

"I know, Bo. I know."

I settled back down in the chair beside the bed, never taking my eyes off my cousin. In practically no time, he was breathing softly in his sleep. I was never gonna let anything like this happen again. I came too close to losing him.


	18. Holding On

This is the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and special thanks to everyone who took the time to review. Feedback is always appreciated. It's nice to know that someone is reading.

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Holding On**_

_**Luke**_

I was trying desperately to hold on but it was getting harder. I was losing hope. Just when I was about to give up, Bo found me. Somewhere deep inside, I believed he would. He brought Uncle Jesse and Daisy to me. They were a lifeline pulling me back. They gave me something solid to hold onto. I held on with everything I had.

By the time I got to the hospital, I was pretty much out of it. I have some memories of the emergency room but they seem more like bits and pieces of a dream or nightmare more precisely. There were bright lights and people leaning over me. I heard voices but I didn't understand much of what they were saying. It sounded serious though. I hurt every time they moved me or poked at me and they kept poking at me. They stuck needles in my arm. They did something to my shoulder that hurt really bad. Inserting the chest tube was just plan scary. I tried to tell them to leave me alone but they understood me about as much as I understood them.

I kept drifting back into that twilight world where things were distorted and moving in slow motion. Everything got fuzzy. I suppose I must've been given some powerful drugs judging by how unreal everything became. Even now, I'm not really sure what was real and what I imagined. Things went black after awhile. Everything just faded away.

I don't know how long I was out but the next thing I was aware of was more voices. These voices were familiar. I couldn't make out what they were saying but they weren't threatening. I wasn't scared anymore. They were comforting. I didn't know where I was but I was warm and dry. I wanted nothing more than to stay there. It felt so good. If I was dreaming, and I thought I might be, I didn't want to wake. I was afraid I'd wake up and find myself outside, wet and cold. This was a good place to be and I was determined to stay there. I didn't know where it was and I didn't care.

I listened contently to the voices until they became clearer. The first one I recognized was Uncle Jesse. His voice was soft but strong. He was talking to Daisy. Her sweet voice was like music. I wasn't following what they were saying but I listened just the same. It was soothing. They weren't calling my name or anything so I didn't know if they knew I was listening to them. I didn't even know if they knew I was there. Didn't matter though, I knew they were there.

As reluctant as I was to leave the comfort of where I was, I wanted Uncle Jesse and Daisy more. I fought my way out of the fog, praying that it wouldn't be a mistake. When I finally got my eyes to open, I saw Uncle Jesse leaning over me. I wasn't sure if he was really there until I reached up and touched his face. I finally felt safe. I still didn't know where I was but I knew I was all right if Uncle Jesse was there with me. My mind was clearing some but I was tired. I never felt so tired.

I saw Daisy standing on the other side of me. When she leaned down, her hair seemed to float around her beautiful face. I wondered if she might be an angel but she assured me she wasn't. She was real.

I didn't see Bo anywhere. My chest tightened as I looked around the room. I couldn't remember exactly why but I knew he was mad at me. I knew I was worried about him. Things weren't right between us. My heart started to beat fast in my chest. Maybe he didn't care. Maybe he didn't want to see me. Maybe he went away and didn't come back this time. I was afraid to ask but I had to know.

I said, "Where's Bo?"

Bo stepped out from behind Uncle Jesse and smiled at me. I was never more relieved. I needed him there. He was there and he was smiling. That had to be good. The fight we had started coming back but I still wasn't focusing well.

I knew I was in bed but it sure wasn't my bed. When I realized I was hooked up to a bunch of machines and saw the intravenous lines, I was scared and confused. I felt the panic rising up again. Uncle Jesse took hold of my hand. I held on tightly. He told me I was in the hospital but I was gonna be all right. I believed him. He never lied to me. I settled down as he ran his strong, gentle hand through my hair. It's funny how his touch could still settle me even though I wasn't a child any more.

Uncle Jesse filled in some of the missing pieces. He told me that I had fallen down the ridge above the creek. I remembered hitching a ride with Mrs. Jacobson. I knew she left me off at Little Creek Road but I couldn't remember the fall no matter how hard I tried. Uncle Jesse told me that it wasn't likely that I'd ever remember it either because I had a pretty good concussion from the fall. At least that accounted for the headache I still had.

I don't know what I was thinking when I took that shortcut in the rain. I should've known better. None of this would've happened if I just kept to the road. I remembered Uncle Jesse telling me that I should've had more sense than that when they found me. Here I was in the hospital as proof of how stupid I'd been. It looked like I'd be here for a while. I was worried about getting better but I was more worried about the expense and how we were gonna afford it. Uncle Jesse tried to reassure me that there were ways of working that out but I still felt bad.

I asked Uncle Jesse to tell me about my other injuries. He told me that, besides the concussion, I had a couple of broken ribs and one of them punctured my lung. That explained why it hurt when I took a breath. It explained the chest tube, which I wasn't happy about at all. I also had pneumonia and hypothermia from being out so long in the cold and rain. That was no surprise. I never felt so deep down cold in my life. And if all that wasn't enough, I broke my ankle and separated my shoulder. Add to that some stitches and bruises to complete the litany of injuries. I was a mess and it was my own fault for being so careless.

I was feeling overwhelmed and exhausted. It was a lot to take in. I guess Uncle Jesse saw that because he told me I should go back to sleep for a while. It didn't take much convincing. I was struggling to stay awake but it was a losing battle. I drifted back to sleep.

My sleep was filled with disturbing images of being alone in the darkness. I could feel the cold. I was drenched to the bone. I wanted to wake up but I couldn't. I was fighting but the dream wouldn't let go. It was too strong. I was afraid that maybe I really was back outside and the hospital was the dream. I felt a gentle stroking on my arm and heard Bo's calming voice. I didn't know what he was saying but it was comforting having him there. I had to get back to him. I fought my way out of the dream, forcing my eyes open. Bo was smiling at me. I wasn't alone anymore. He wasn't a dream.

As I looked at Bo, the last few days came back to me. I remembered the fight we had. I remembered seeing Bo and Ellen together at the Boar's Nest. Right then and there, I didn't care what happened between them. I just needed my cousin. I've lost a lot of in my life. I couldn't lose him. I was gonna hold onto to him with all my might. No matter what happened between us, I'd never walk away from him. I prayed he'd never walk away from me.

Bo tended to do that. It scared me when he did. When we had a fight or he was upset, he'd walk away. I was afraid that he might not come back. I never did that. I'd stay and work it out if it were up to me. But it wasn't always up to me. I couldn't make him stay if he didn't want to. I'd hold on as tight as I could but sometimes that wasn't enough. Bo was here now and I'd fight to keep him here if I had to. I wasn't about to let him walk away again.

Turns out, I didn't have to. Bo wasn't going nowhere. He didn't waste much time before he was apologizing to me. I had wanted to apologize to him since Friday night so I did the same. When he told me he was sorry for what happened with Ellen, I wasn't sure I wanted to hear exactly what that was. I saw them kissing but I left as soon as the shock wore off. I didn't know what else had happened or if anything else had happened between them. It wasn't good to leave it to my imagination.

I realized that I needed to know so I asked him. He swore to me that it was only a kiss. What I saw was all there was to it. He only meant to flirt with her to get me jealous and somehow they wound up kissing. I believed him when he said that was all that happened. He wouldn't lie to me.

To be honest, I wasn't quite sure how I felt. But after all I'd been through, the one thing I knew for sure was that I couldn't lose Bo. I wouldn't ever let that happen. We were raised together and we were brothers in every way. We were closer than most brothers. Uncle Jesse always taught us that family was everything. And more importantly, he showed us by example that family was everything. He proved that when he took each of us in to raise us as his own after our parents died. He always said that we Dukes may not have a whole lot when it came to material possessions but we had each other and that was worth more than anything. It was priceless. I believed him without question. Uncle Jesse, Daisy and Bo meant everything to me.

We might have some work to do, but I forgave Bo. We would set it right. I wasn't so sure what would happen between me and Ellen but I'd deal with that later. I didn't want to see her for now. I didn't want to think about it. Besides, she wasn't here right now so maybe she needed some time too.

The simple truth was, I loved my family more than anything. I loved Bo. There wasn't anything he could ever do that I wouldn't forgive. But it wasn't all his fault. I had to accept my part in everything that happened. I set the whole thing in motion with my hurtful words. I made everything worse. Instead of dealing with Bo as a mature adult, I was sarcastic and insulting. I hurt him with my words. And it was nobody's fault but my own that I wound up at the bottom of the ridge. I should've been more careful. I had no business taking that shortcut in such bad weather.

Forgiveness was easy when I looked into Bo's eyes and saw the depth of his feelings. He was always an open book as much as he tried not to be. I saw regret, sorrow and love. I told him I forgave him. I hoped he forgave me. I admitted to him that I was afraid of losing him. He adamantly told me that would never happen. I desperately needed to hear that. I felt tears burning my eyes and before I knew it, they were running down my face. I tried to wipe them away before Bo saw them but I didn't have much success. When he saw them, I tried to deny that I was crying for all the good it did. I only succeed in getting him crying too.

I wanted to give him a big hug but I couldn't do much from my position on the bed. I guess he needed that hug too because he didn't have the same restraints. He bent down and put his arms around me as carefully as he could without disturbing the various intravenous lines and tubes. It hurt some but I didn't care. I returned the embrace.

That's when Bo told me that he loved me. He was always more open than me when it came to expressing his feelings. It wasn't easy for me to express my emotions verbally but I hoped my actions spoke for me. I guess the concussion had me more emotional than usual because I did the same this time. I told Bo that I loved him too. And before we knew it, we were both crying. I'd done more crying in the last couple of days than I'd done in the last ten years. It sure wasn't like me but I guess it was all the emotion and hurt I'd been through.

Well, the two of us have always been pretty competitive. We were both trying so hard to take the blame that, finally, we had to admit there was more than enough blame to go around for both of us.

I told Bo that we better quit it before someone walked in on us and saw us bawling like a couple of girls. We'd never live it down especially if it was Daisy who caught us. She'd hold onto whatever ammunition she could get to keep me and Bo in line. I couldn't blame her. It wasn't always easy being the only girl. Bo and me needed to be kept in line sometimes.

I tried to joke about crying not being manly in an attempt to get control back. Bo did the same and had me laughing, which really hurt my side. But it was worth it. I knew everything would be all right. Bo and me would be all right.

Even though we weren't physically holding each other, I was still holding onto Bo. Holding him was all I needed. I held on and swore I'd never let him go.

_**The End**_


End file.
